


Armageddon

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oil, Oil Drillers, Outer Space, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Winchesters Save the World, Unplanned Pregnancy, asteroids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Space. The Final Frontier. But for Dean Winchester, space was the last place he thought he would ever go. His family life isn’t perfect, his job isn’t ideal, but he has (Y/n), the woman he loves. Sam Winchester never thought his life would turn out the way it did. He is divorced, alone, and his brother most likely hates him. Working for NASA was not going to be easy. But, when a threat to the earth has him calling on his family for help, what can he do? can Sam and Dean push past his family issues to keep the Earth spinning another day? Based on the movie of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be songs with each chapter just like I did with This Life! The song for this chapter is Can't Stop Loving You by Van Halen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFNdhm3mli0)

Another late day at the office. Sam Winchester groaned as he pulled into the driveway of his house. It was quiet and empty. It had been almost five years since he and Jessica had split. She went back to a house her parents owned in San Antonio, and Sam stayed in Houston. So he always came back to an empty house.

Well, he had Sadie. His always faithful dog there to keep him company. But Jess was gone, and so was their adorable little boy. Sam got time with him, but not near as much as he had wanted. Work kept him busy though, so he didn’t have a lot of time for him to come around. Sam made his way into the house, Sadie there to greet him from her backyard kennel. Sam let her in, scratching her ears.

“At least I have you girl.” He smiled at his dog and hung his keys on the hook by the door. The house was pretty quiet, just the humming of the AC and the fridge running. Sam loosened his tie and pulled off his jacket, tossing them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He knew that there wasn’t much in those light wood cabinets. There was some beer in the fridge, and some leftovers from dinner the previous night.

But he had a couple days off to relax and buy some groceries now. And maybe he could convince Jess to let him have a day trip with Ashton to the zoo or something. He missed that kid dearly. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Sam tried to relax a bit. Grabbing a plate with leftovers, he placed it in the microwave. He cracked his neck some trying to relive the tension in his shoulders. Once the microwave beeped, he grabbed his beer and food and made his way to his TV. Settling in, he had leaned back to relax when the phone rang. With a groan, he reached for it and sighed.

“Winchester?” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“Sam,” the voice sounded urgent. “We need you to come back in, something’s happened out on the coast.”

“Are you kidding? I just got home.” Sam sighed.

“Look, I don’t care if you come in in your sweats and a Barbie t-shirt. I need you to get here and get here now.” The voice said. “Sam, listen, it’s bad. Real bad.” Sam closed his eyes and led Sadie back out to the kennel.

“I’m on my way.”

***********

Gulf of Mexico

John Winchester stood at the edge of the rig, watching the protestors on the boats, screaming about fracking and how they were harming the environment. John chuckled a little and looked over at Ash, who was setting up a golf tee.

“Can you believe this?” John asked, motioning at the boats.

“What?” Ash asked.

“How the hell do they think those boats run? Fairy dust and unicorn farts?” John laughed. “You should be thanking me!” John yelled over to them, knowing they probably couldn’t even hear him. Ash handed John his golf club and smirked as he lined up his shot.

“Fore!” John yelled, driving the ball towards the boat. Ash picked up his night briefing while John teased with the protestors. “God Ash, what could be better than this?”

“John, number 2 chewed through 180 feet last night,” Ash told him. John smirked and turned to look at Ash, who was trying to hide the smile on his face.

“And who do we have to thank for that?” John asked. Ash cleared his throat.

“Well, I’ll give you two guess, but you’re only going to need one,” Ash explained. John growled a little.

“Damn it, Dean!” John yelled out as he threw his club down. “I’m gonna kill him.” He marched away from his homemade driving range and headed towards the room he knew Dean was sleeping in. He smacked the door hard. “Dean! Get up!” John yelled.

Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could hear his dad’s angry voice on the other side of the door and realized what was going on. John threw open the door as Dean jumped up wearing just his boxers and a tank top.

“Oh good, you’re in bed,” John said.

“Uh, hi dad…” Dean said. “You looking for me?”

“No, I’m looking for James Dean,” John said. “Of course I’m looking for you!” He walked towards Dean, who backed up.

“Look, I know you’re pissed and…” John held up a hand, silencing Dean.

“Dean, you’ve seen me pissed,” John grumbled. “What I’m feeling right now? Well, I would say that this is beyond pissed.” He gave an angry smirk as he glared at his eldest son. “Tell me, Dean, did I or did I not shut down number two last night?”

“Yeah, but I had a hunch and…” Dean started, but John raised his hand again to stop him from speaking.

“Okay Dean, let me tell you something,” John started. “Someday, many years from now when I’m in the ground, and you’re running this, you can make the decisions to run the drills at night. But as long as I’m breathing, you disobey my rules, you have to deal with the consequences. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Dean said. John raised an eyebrow. Normally Dean argued. Today, it was like he was trying to get him out of the room. “I screwed up, and I’m sorry. Now I will just think about the choices I made and work to make myself better.” Dean said, trying to usher John towards the door.

“What’s going on here?” John asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, trying to play innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was now trying to keep John’s attention on him.

“Dean, you’ve been alive for thirty-five, and you’ve never once apologized to me this quickly.” John narrowed his eyes at John. John’s eyes scanned the room and found a black and white, lacy bra hanging off the bed. “Dean…”

“I uh, it might be Ketch’s…” Dean’s eyes widened a little and John turned around, stopping (Y/n) from going any farther.

(Y/n) froze in her spot, she was lucky to even be able to button Deans flannel enough to cover what she needed. She closed her eyes and cursed softly. Hanging her head in defeat, she cleared her throat.

“Hi John,” She muttered staying in her spot. John turned to look back at Dean.

“(Y/n), put some clothes on.” John looked at his son. “You, wait here. I’ll be right back.” Dean took off out the backdoor then. John went to his office.

“What’s going on?” Ketch asked, looking over from his controls.

“My son is dead,” John said, getting his shotgun. “I’m gonna stuff him and mount him and use him as a teaching aid on why you don’t screw around with my best friend’s daughter.”

(Y/n) having gotten dressed rushed out of the room and put herself between John and Dean.

“John, don’t!” She looked him in the eye.

“(Y/n), move,” John said, pointing his shotgun at Dean. (Y/n) looked over at Ketch for help, who just raised his hands. He wasn’t getting involved.

“John, you’re being ridiculous,” she stood firm not even letting Dean move her out of the way. “You both are behaving like children, and if that clock is right… we have investors coming on in five.” she nodded her head towards the clock and raised her eyebrow at John. John lowered his gun.

“Go get dressed,” John said. “(Y/n) use the room. Dean, up in the office. Now.” (Y/n) gave Dean a look before heading back towards the room to provide Dean with some clothes and to get dressed. Dean looked back at John.

“Dad, man to man, I love her,” Dean said.

“I still have time to shoot you,” John said. (Y/n) handed Dean some clothes then went to change.

“Do you really think that low of me?” Dean asked, taking the clothes and heading to the office. “Is it because I’m not in some cushy office job like Sam? Because look how that turned out for him.”

“Dean, I don’t want to do this right now. Just go get into your uniform.” John growled. Dean sighed and headed to the office, changing into the jumpsuit he wore while drilling.

(Y/n) shook her head at John, “You know he worked his ass off to finish school. He’s working on his masters, and you can’t even see that he is a good man, John. My dad wouldn’t treat him like this, and you know it.” (Y/n) shook her head as she adjusted her business attire and fixed her hair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a tour to give.” With that, she left the room giving a soft smile to Dean as she passed him.

**********

NASA Headquarters  
Houston Texas

Sam sat at the conference table with other people just as confused as he was. They were waiting on the full report, but so far, all they knew was that a large meteorite had fallen somewhere on the east coast and had caused lots of damage. He knew that the media would eat it up and would be showing up at their doorstep soon to demand answers. But that’s the problem. They didn’t have any answers.

“I know about as much as you guys do.” Director Robert Singer said as he settled at the head of the conference table. “Has anyone been able to figure out anything?”

“It took out one of the space stations.” One of the men said. “There was no time to get them out of the way.”

“Shit,” Bobby grumbled. “What else?”

“We’ve been mapping the trajectory,” Another scientist said. The woman pushed her glasses onto her face. “We have estimated the ETA to hit the earth at about 22 days.”

“Why the hell was something like this not brought to my attention sooner?” Bobby asked.

“It just changed courses suddenly,” Someone else said. “We’ve been trying to see if it would change again, but it’s kept a steady path this time.”

“Damn it!” Bobby hit the table. “Shit like this happens, you tell people. This could cost lives.” He motioned at the sky. “Shit. What are we supposed to do now?”

"Sir, we could right now try and measure the object and see if our satellites can figure out what it is” a voice from the end of the table spoke up. “We could also try to pinpoint where it will hit exactly, and a time frame on how to try and destroy it." Charlie Bradbury, one of the scientists who had just transferred from Florida, explained to them. "We would then need to come up with a plan, once we know more."

“Well?” Bobby said looking around the room. “What are you all waiting for? Get moving! Ya Idjits!” Everyone jumped up and started to get to work. Bobby looked over at Sam. “We really stepped in it this time, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam said. “I’ve been sitting here, doing the calculations and everything.”

“I trust your math Sam, I do. But right now we need one hell of a plan to figure out what the hell we’re dealing with.”

“Director Turner is on the phone now trying to get some answers.” Bobby sighed. “But I think he’s dealing with the president. And you know how well he likes to get answers and give out blame.” Sam chuckled a little. He had been on his fair share of those calls.

Sam and Bobby made their way toward Director Turner’s office. Rufus was sitting at his desk, on the phone with the President. He kept trying to open his mouth to talk. As Sam and Bobby approached Rufus’s desk, a scientist ran by and place a paper on his desk.

“Can we stop calling it an anomaly, what is this thing?” The President’s voice dripped with annoyance.

“This just in,” Rufus stated. “It’s an asteroid.”

“An asteroid?” The President asked. “How big is it?” Rufus read the paper.

“It’s diameter according to the Hubble telescope is approximately 96.7 Billion….” He shook his head and looked up at Bobby and Sam. “It’s the size of Texas Sir,” Rufus drawled. Sam placed his hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. If this had been another time and place, Sam could imagine the color words that Rufus would’ve used to describe the asteroid.

“Why didn’t you detect this sooner?” The president was all but angry. Rufus had to grip the phone, or he was going to scream at him. Bobby could see the smoke coming out of Rufus’s ears as the anger bubbled up. 

“Well, our object collision budget’s a million dollars. That allows us to track about three percent of the sky.” Rufus drawled. “Begging your pardon sir, it’s a big ass sky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song for this chapter is Under Pressure by Queen & David Bowie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWdLt3Afjrg)

Winchester Oil Rig

(Y/n) was showing the clients around as the men worked on the rig. Her eyes drifted to Dean as he worked on the drill and smiled when she saw his face. He was calculating what would happen after he had the drill working last night. He rushed to the top of the rig putting on his helmet as he went up the scaffolding. (Y/n) went back to speaking in Chinese to the clients as shouts began to surround her. With a quick motion she found John and the clients gave a thumbs up to him.

“What’s he smiling about?” John quipped, giving them a thumbs up back.

“Could be that you might be about to strike oil,” (Y/n) drawled. “No thanks to the son you almost tried to shoot.” John groaned.

“Don’t give me that (Y/n)!” John growled. She was like a daughter to him, and honestly, she deserved better than some roughnecks. In fact, if she wasn’t so good at her job, he would’ve found a way to get her away from the oil company. (Y/n) made her way through the rig showing the clients around.

“I can’t believe you John!” (Y/n) turned to face him. “You are NOT my father, thank god.”

“No, but I promised him I would protect you,” John argued. John and (Y/n)’s dad had been buddies during the war. They had both went to Vietnam with young kids waiting at home for them. They came back and stuck together. And when he died, John had promised to take care of (Y/n).

“Yeah, so you’re protecting me from your own son?” (Y/n) crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. “You are unbelievable! Dean and I have been seeing each other for two and a half years now!”

“You what?” John shook his head as he rubbed his face. How the hell had he not seen that?

“Knowing Dean for as long as I have? You must have been blind.” (Y/n) turned to the clients and pointed at a chart she had mapped out with projections. She spoke in Chinese for just a moment gesturing to the rig and smiled. She turned back to John, “Between you and Dad, I was raised on this rig along with Dean and Sam, you know that!”

Before John could respond, there was a shout for more help on the rig. The drill had hit a gas pocket and the rig was struggling to hold the pressure. John watched as Dean went rushing to get everything stabilized and started to get the drill out as the pipes began to shake. Before anyone knew what was happening, (Y/n) had the clients huddled in safety as John ran up to help Dean stabilize the pressure but it was too late. The rig began to shake as the drill hole began sprouting oil.

“Get down, everyone down!” John yelled as more men tried to stabilize the pressure, but it built up too strong. A couple of them fell down and everyone was covered in the thick, black oil.

“Woooo, We hit oil! Dean was right!” Garth cheered.

“Yeah but right now we need to get down!” John growled.

John slid down a ramp that was slick with oil followed by Dean as they hid from a fireball that erupted. Dean gave a slightly defeated but happy look. He was angry because he had miscalculated the gas pocket and how strong it would be and how the rig could handle. But he was elated they had struck oil. His calculations were right about that. But John’s face was not happy. All his happy feelings melted away as he saw John’s glare.

“Are you happy? You could have gotten someone killed!” John growled.

“I miss calculated the gas pocket but I new there was oil in that spot! I tried to fix it!” Dean argued.

“And (Y/n), she goes back on the crew ship tonight, understand?” John walked away as he walked with his second in command to assess the damage.

“Dad, we have more clients coming in the morning. Who’s going to deal with them if she’s not here?” Dean reasoned.

“I’m her employer, and yours. No office romance, especially out here.” John ran a hand down face. “Let’s just get this cleaned up,” John drawled.

“Winchester you the man!” one of the clients said giving John a thumbs up. (Y/n) walked up to Dean, handing him a rag and helped him clean his face, “You ok?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “If my name was Sam though, I’m sure he’d be happy right now.”

*************

NASA Headquarters

Houston, Texas

It was morning, at least, that’s what Sam thought it was. He hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours and he was trying to catch a few winks at his desk. They had been all hands on deck since the piece had hit the east coast. Sam’s eyes had been hurting and he just needed a little rest. And that let him have a moment to dream.

Sam was ten, Dean was fourteen. They spent their summers out on the rig with John. It might not have been the best way to spend the summer, but Dean always looked forward to it. Sam really wanted to stay home instead. He was taking summer classes as part of the gifted program, and he wanted to be at home in his own room as he read through the textbooks instead of in the small room he shared with Dean, where Dean always got the top bunk and snored a little too loud.

“Okay boys, I’m going to show you this, because some day, you might be taking over this company and I want you to be out here helping like I do.” John told them. He showed them how to control the drills, how to do different things. “Some of the gas that comes through there is like a bomb. It can be pretty flammable. Someone told me once that there’s enough gas in there just to rip the planet apar…”

Sam woke up with a gasp then. Quickly, he scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down his idea. He couldn’t lose this.

Charlie Bradbury knocked on Sam’s door. She watched a he was scribbling furiously on a paper.

“Did you have one of your, Winchester ideas?” she came in and say down.

“What is it Charlie?” Sam looked over the math and sighed. He rubbed at his head. He was notorious for headaches.

“Rufus and Bobby are calling a meeting to see what we’ve come up with,” she played with one of his desk toys. A vampire bobblehead that Dean had gotten him many years ago.

“OK…” He sighed as he stood up. “it’s the best idea I could come up with.” He didn’t show Charlie it though. He wanted to be told from the higher ups that his idea was stupid. They made their way to the other scientists who were pitching their ideas and yelling at each. Sam went up to Bobby and Rufus then.

“This is ridiculous!” Rufus grumbled. “the best minds in the world all gathered and not one of you can come up with a plan? Bunch of bullshit if you ask me,” Rufus day back in his chair. “Winchester!”

Sam flinched slightly. He gave a nervous smile.

“I’m glad you could fit us into your… busy schedule,” Rufus drawled.

“In his defense, he has been up for going on,” Bobby looked at his watch. “Thirty-six hours.” Sam slid the piece of paper towards Rufus, who looked it over.

“You’re joking, right?” He looked at Bobby. “He’s joking.” Some of the scientists gathered around.

“This is stupid.” One of them said. “There’s no way that this is remotely a good idea.” The chattering started going on among them as Charlie leaned over to get a look at Sam’s idea.

“Actually, I think it can be done.” She said. “I read about diamond drill bits. I’m not saying we call up Tiffany’s and get them to make us a custom one, but see if we can construct something out of the same makeup. And we would need one hell of a powerful bomb. And the right crew to do it all.”

“We have astronauts.” Rufus said. “They should be good enough.”

“With the space stuff, yes.” Bobby said. “Any of them ever run a drill of this magnitude?”

“So we train the astronauts how to use it and we build a big ass bomb?” Rufus asked.

“It’s going to take too much time.” Bobby explained. Sam took a glance back down the hallway to his office. Where Dean’s masters thesis for Sam to edit for him. That thesis contained a bomb that Dean said could make or break mankind. Sam looked back at Bobby and Rufus, while the scientists all talked to figure out what to do.

“I’ve got the plans for the bomb.” Sam explained. That silenced everyone quickly. “It’s all hypothetical, of course. But we can take these plans and build it.”

“Okay that’s one problem down.” Rufus grumbled. “What about our other one?” Sam smirked a little.

“I think I have just the right guys in mind.”

************

Winchester Oil Headquarters

Austin, TX

(Y/n) winced as the muffled voices came through the closed door. She hated when they fought. But John and Dean were both stubborn men. Dean hadn’t gone to college right away like Sam did. Dean had decided to come up with extra cash to help Sam with his books and supplies. Of course John got mad that Dean had halted his own studies to rough it out for the extra cash. (Y/n) had helped Dean up until Sam had made it past his Masters and into the NASA program with a Doctorate. By then, Dean was working on his bachelors in Mechanical Engineering. (Y/n) helped him with his late night studying and with some of his papers. But he didn’t need it, he was brilliant all on his own. When he graduated she was right there cheering him on, while John was getting a tour of NASA with Sam. She hated that, it was Dean’s best moment and his own father missed it.

That very night was when they shared their first kiss. With a bit of help from a bottle of whiskey. They had kept their relationship a big secret. How it lasted they couldn’t tell, but they were lucky to have two and a half years of being together. (Y/n) had just gotten off the phone with the Japanese investors when the door to John’s office burst open and Dean stormed out.

“I mean it Dean, this is not acceptable. People could have gotten hurt!” John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t you think I know that?Which is why when I realized my mistake I tried to fix it! I didn’t cower, I didn’t stay back,” Dean yelled just as fiercely. “I bet if I was Sam you wouldn’t be on to me like this!”

“Dean…stop it.” John growled.

“No, I won’t. I stand by my actions.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then I stand by mine. You’re suspended.” John snapped at him.

Dean clenched his jaw and his cheek twitch, “Fuck you dad! I quit!”

Dean turned on his heel and marched out of the door. (Y/n) looked to John who stood there frozen. She shook her head and ran out after Dean.

“Dean!” (Y/n) rushed to him grabbing his arm making his stop. “Dean, you can’t mean that? You love this company.”

“I don’t know any more (Y/n)/N,” Dean whispered as he shook his head. His eyes staring at the asphalt.

“What don’t you know, Dean?” (Y/n) placed her hand gently on his stubbled cheek as he got him to look into her eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?” (Y/n) searched his eyes, she saw a small hint of guilt in them. “Dean?”

“(Y/n), I don’t want to get into this right now.” Dean sighed.

“Tell me right now Dean Winchester!” She crossed her arms, “We promised no secrets.”

“I got offered a job at McLeod Oil.” Dean said. “I’d be running it. And their based out of Louisiana, not Texas.”

“When were you going to tell me this?” (Y/n) whispered, “Were you just going to leave me behind?”

“I wasn’t even sure I was going to take it. I was going to tell you after I turned it down. But that asshole,” Dean motioned towards where John was. “He screwed it all up.”

“You wait here.” (Y/n) turned on her heel and marched back towards the office, “We are not done discussing this!” she yelled over her shoulder.

Throwing the door open, she marched right up to John as she grabbed her purse. Standing right infront of him she raised her hand giving him a hard slap.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” She growled, “You didn’t just lose Dean,” She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, “You lost me too.”

(Y/n) turned around and walked out towards Dean. not stopping she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Impala.

“You better call McLeod and tell him we’re a package deal,” She grumbled as she climbed into the passenger seat. As they drove away from the building, a few US government vehicles pulled up. MP’s got out and headed inside.

“We’re closed.” John grumbled, not looking up from what he was doing. He was so pissed about the whole thing.

“We’re not here as clients.” One of the MP’s said. John looked up. “You need to come with us Sergeant Winchester. It’s a matter of national security.”

“What’s going on?” John asked.

“We will explain everything in due time. We have to go now.” John looked around, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Okay, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Stuck in the Middle With You by Stealers Wheels (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln7Vn_WKkWU)

Houston, Texas

John looked out the window as he passed by a familiar sign and they pulled up to a familiar building. The cars were parked and he was lead into a room that almost seemed like an interrogation room. A few minutes later, the door opened and a familiar face came through the door.

“Hey dad.” Sam said, smiling. “Sorry about hijacking you. Wasn’t sure if I could get you here any other way.” He rubbed at his neck.

“It’s good to see you son,” John whispered as he pulled Sam in for a hug. After everything that happened with Dean, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was happy that one son was talking to him.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I had you brought here.” Sam motioned for John to sit down. “What I’m about to tell you is classified. Do you understand?”

“Of course son,” John nodded seriously, “I remember the protocol.” Sam took a file and laid it in front of John.

“This asteroid is heading towards the planet.” Sam explained, watching as John opened the file and looked through it. “If it hits, it will wipe out life as we know it.” Sam watched as John froze and looked up at him.

“What does that have to do with me?” John folded his hand as he looked at Sam.

“Our plan is to send a team up there, drill into the asteroid deep enough to put a bomb in. The bomb will be remotely detonated and should make the asteroid halves go around us, passing close enough we can see them but they won’t touch.” Sam said. “And I need your help getting the drillers.”

“Ok, I can round up everyone except your brother,” John sighed as he ran his hand across his face.

“Dad, I need Dean to lead the team. He’s gotta be here.” Sam said. John sighed.

“You want him, you can get him.” John refused to look Sam in the eye.

“Okay, fine.” Sam said. “I know the other guys scatter. I can give you reinforcements to go get them. Just bring them all back here and we’ll go from there.”

“Just… Don’t ask your brother too many questions, ok?” John breathed as he stood up.

“I…do I want to know what’s going on?” Sam asked. “Did you to get into a fight again?”

“Sam, I said don’t ask.” John rubbed his eyes, the events still stinging. “So who do you need me to get?”

“Ketch, Benny, Ash, and Garth at least.” Sam told him. “I’ve got my guys working on things. We need at least four, but it might be beneficial if you can get more of them.”

“OK, I’ll see what I can do. But I wouldn’t hold my breath with Dean.” John gave Sam a sad smile as he walked to the door. 

“Thanks dad. I appreciate it.” He smiled. “And your government appreciates it.” That wasn’t the first time John had heard that. But before, they didn’t really mean it. But coming from Sam, he chose to believe it was true.

****************

Dean’s Apartment

Austin, TX

(Y/n) had opted to put on Led Zeppelin’s ‘Houses of the Holy’ as she helped Dean pack his things. Although most of it was at her place. She took a sip of beer as she swayed her hips folding his shirts and putting them in a box. She knew he was upset, and there was nothing she could say to make him stay. But where he went, she was going to go. She finished her beer and walked towards the kitchen to grab another, jumping slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She sighed happily as Dean’s lips found her neck.

“Dean,” She sang softly. “We have a lot to pack.”

“So?” He rubbed up against her. “You just look so good with that beer bottle.” He muttered against her neck, placing lazy kisses. “And I really, really miss you.”

(Y/n) giggled as she turned in his arms, “Really?”

“Yes really.” He kissed her nice and deep, holding her close against his body.

“Prove it,” She muttered against his lips giving him a devilish smirk. He picked her up and kissed her more as he carried her towards the bedroom. He pushed the bag off the bed and laid her down on it, his lips going right back to hers.

Their clothes were discarded quickly. Their lips leaving kisses along each others skin. Dean gently caressed her folds as he gave her one slow sensual kiss. She arched her back at the sensation moaning against his lips. He pumped his fingers into her slowly, teasingly as he massaged her g-spot. He continued this motion until he felt her wanting more. He picked up the pace until he felt her cum on his fingers sighing happily at the sensation of her walls clenching on his fingers. Lining himself up he gazed into her eyes.

“Love you,” he whispered as he pushed inside her.

(Y/n) gasped her nails raked across his back as he inched in side her, her breathing becoming rapid at the sensation of him inside her. She gazed deep into his green orbs as his hips became flushed with hers.

“I love you too,” She whispered holding on to him for dear life, “God, Dean, move… please,” she mewed.

Dean gave a low chuckle as he began thrusting into her. Their hips moving in unison as their bodies melted into one another. With his weight on his hands Dean kissed (Y/n) drinking in her moans and gasps as the faint sounds of Zeppelin still filled the apartment. (Y/n) wrapped her leg around his waist giving him a better angle as he began to pick up the pace. His thrusts moving faster and faster, (Y/n)’s moans were music to his ears. He twitched inside her as her walls clenched around him. Shifting his weight he reached down and began to press circles onto (Y/n)’s clit making her release around him. The sensation sending Dean over the edge as he spilled into her. Their moans melding into one. Neither one of them had heard the door opening or Dean’s name being called.

“OH GOD! No wonder you didn’t answer your phone.” Sam’s voice making the couple scramble for the covers.

“Damn it, Sam!” Dean growled as (Y/n) hid behind the covers and Dean.

“Hi, (Y/n),” Sam gave a soft wave as he covered his eyes with one of his hands. “Dean, can you get dressed and meet me in your living room?”

Sam walked out closing the door. (Y/n) could see Dean’s shoulder’s tense. She wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head between his shoulder blades. Closing her eyes she could feel him relax as she peppered kisses along his back.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting,” she muttered against his skin.

“Why? He’s dad’s golden boy. I think a few minutes of uncomfortable waiting won’t hurt.” Dean laughed a little. (Y/n) shook her head and pressed a kiss to the tattoo on his chest.

“He’s still your brother, and you know he loves you Dean,” (Y/n) whispered against his skin. 

“I know, and I love him. Still doesn’t ease the sting though.” Dean sighed and got out of bed, not really wanting to leave (Y/n).

(Y/n) watched as Dean got dressed in a pair of sweats and his grey henley. Following suit as he opened the bedroom door, (Y/n) grabbed one of his band tees and her own sweats. She followed him as he sat in his favorite chair. She took a seat on the arm of it as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Sorry to just barge in guys,” Sam started. “But I tried calling and this is really important. I swear I didn’t make the two and a half hour drive just to watching you two doing the deed.” His cheeks were a little red.

“Aww, he’s embarrassed.” (Y/n) teased.

“It’s a natural thing Sammy.” Dean laughed. Sam glared at him.

“It’s Sam.” Sam said, shaking his head. “Anyway,” He took a deep breath and laid the folder on the coffee table. “Dean, I really need your help.” Dean picked up the folder.

“Science project?” He asked, looking at the charts and numbers. “I thought you had a doctorate boy genius.”

“There’s an asteroid on the way here.” Sam told him. “It’s the size of Texas. And if it hits…” Sam fidgeted in his seat. He could never sit still. His whole life, he had tapped or bounced his leg. “We might as well kiss our asses goodbye.”

“And what do you need from me?” Dean asked.

“We want to send two teams into space. Drillers and astronauts. We’re going to drill a hole into the asteroid, throw a bomb in there, and blow it up.” Sam explained. “The pieces should separate in enough time to clear the planet. As long as we get it broke in enough time.”

“Yeah that sounds great,” Dean pretended to yawn, “But (Y/n) and I have to pack and head to Louisiana.” Dean gave her a squeeze before getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Dean, there’s no one I trust more than you to run the driller team.” Sam told him. “Dad’s getting the others and if you don’t do it, I have to give it to Ketch or Benny. And you know they’re not half as good at it as you are.” Sam looked to (Y/n) for help. (Y/n) knew Sam was desperate, she could see the fear and exhaustion in his eyes.

“Yeah, That sounds good and all but I have a new job with McLeod, on Monday,” Dean sighed as he took a sip of his beer.

“Dean, if you don’t help, it won’t matter if you go to McLeod or Roman or even Kripke Enterprises. Because there won’t be an earth anymore.” Sam told him.

Dean’s lips formed a thin line as he leaned on the counter. He took a deep breath before looking up at (Y/n) who was looking at the two brothers. He could tell she was worried. She always would twist the hem of any shirt she was wearing while biting her lip. Dean ran his hand across his face, It reminded (Y/n) of John at times. Dean looked at Sam then at (Y/n) and sighed. 

“Why me, huh?” Dean crossed his arms. “The other guys are just as capable according to Dad.” Dean spat as he shook his head.

“Because I’m not dad, and I think you are a hell of a lot better than any of them.” Sam told him. “Please Dean.”

Dean groaned and sighed, “Ok, but if Dad starts any of his bullshit I’m pulling out, got it?”

“Got it. I’ll keep dad under control.” Sam said. (Y/n) could see the relief flashover Sam’s eyes, but he still looked so tired.

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked. Sam looked at his watch.

“About forty hours ago.” He yawned. “Gotta get back to Houston though.”

“Sam you need rest,” (Y/n) stopped him from leaving, “call them tell them you’ll be back tomorrow, or at least take a nap in the guest room?”

“I’ll sleep when I get back there.” He said. “I got some pep pills we give pilots. I’ll be good.”

“Sam, that sounds dangerous,” (Y/n) gave Dean a look asking for help. Sam started to head towards the door.

Dean rushed forward and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, “Go take a nap. They could spare a few hours without you, and if they ask I’ll just say I gave you a hard time.”

“I guess I could use a nap.” Sam yawned. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“I would rather you sleep here than end up wrapped around a pole,” Dean sighed as he led Sam to the guest bedroom.

(Y/n) watched as Dean helped Sam get onto the bed and came back. She walked up to him and kissed him on his lips.

“You ok?” She caressed his cheek with her thumb, gazing into his green eyes.

“I’m not sure.” He told her. “I… this is a little surreal.”

“But you get to work with your brother,” (Y/n) pressed her forehead against his. “He loves you and you love him, Dean. This is big.”

“That kid though. He pisses me off sometimes. I’m not sure how well this is going to work out.” He laughed a little. “We should make some demands or something.”

“Dean,” (Y/n) warned, “be nice, please?”

“I’m always nice.” He flashed a smile at her. “But I’ll try, just for you.”

“Thank you,” She kissed him chastely before letting him deepen the kiss.

**********

Dallas, TX

John drove into Dallas, by now the sun had set and the night life had begun taking over. John had made the effort to contact Benny first who was in San Antonio at the time. Suffice to say, Dean had called Benny who wasn’t too happy with John. Through Benny, John heard about Dean getting a job with McLeod Oil. John didn’t let it show how much that hurt, but he was able to convince Benny to join him, with the hope that Sam convinced Dean to be on board.

“Ok Benny,” John sighed as he rubbed his eyes, “you said Ash and Garth are here in Dallas, do you know where?”

“Probably at the drag strip.” Benny told him. “Bet Ketch isn’t too far away. He’s always up for a bet.”

John sighed, “OK, well which way?” Benny pointed him in the direction. He had come to watch them race a few times. John drove to it.

At the drag strip, Ash and Garth stood by their Ford Mustang. Ketch of course surrounded by girls and taking bets as different drivers began to line up. John parked his truck one block away from the strip. He and Benny walked towards all the comotion just as Ash and Garth got in the car. John watched as the different cars dragged around the block. Ash and Garth’ car in the lead as it took sharp turns and accelerated at top speeds. John walked over to Ketch clearing his throat.

“Sorry mate,” Ketch turned around as he was counting the money, “All bets are…. Oh, hi John!” Ketch gave a sheepish smile. “What brings you here?”

“I came here for you three.” John said. “You’ve been called up to the big times.”

“Oh, is that right? I would have thought that Dean….” Ketch shut his mouth at John’s glare.

“You guys need to come back with Benny and me to Houston.” John told him. “It’ll be worth it. Promise.”

Cheers echoed in the night sky as Ash and Garth’s Mustang crossed the finish line. John watched as Ketch pocketed the money and smiled. He made his way to the Mustang and banged on the roof of the car.

“John says there is a job for us in Houston,” Ketch told Ash.

“Oh?” Ash Crawled Through The window to sit as he turned to John, “Big Jefe! What do you need our services for?” Ash called out with a smile.

“Well if you jackassess are done trying to get arrested, how about we find a bar and we can talk,” John sighed.

“Booze? I’m in.” Ketch laughed.

In no time, John had them at a local bar. Of course they had heard about the blow out with Dean.

“That was shitty thing to do John,” Ash sighed.

“Hey, I was only suspending him. He’s the one who quit,” John argued.

“Ok, so Sam is trying to wrangle Dean,” Benny cut in, “so, the government wants our help to drill in space?”

“Well, it comes with a hefty reward, and we save the earth from destruction, “John took a sip of his whiskey and sighed. “Sam thinks you guys are the best for the job. And i’m not arguing with the kid.”

“Guess the young price was right about one thing.” Ketch laughed.

“And if Dean is on board?” Garth asked as he played with the label on the beer bottle.

“Then he’s on board,” John snapped. “Look, what happens between me and my son, is between me and my son.” He finished his whiskey and took out his wallet. “Right now, the world’s future is bigger than some fight between Dean and me.”

Slapping money on the table he walked out of the bar.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys,” Benny finished his drink. “I’m with the boss on this one, so you coming or not?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Starman by David Bowie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRcPA7Fzebw)

Dean’s Apartment   
Austin, TX 

Dean awoke to the sound of someone bowing before the porcelain throne. He reached over for (Y/n) and his eyes snapped open when her side was empty. Throwing the covers off himself he rushed to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. 

“(Y/n), sweetheart, you ok in there?” he called out. 

He could hear the faint sounds the the toilet flushing and the faucet running before the door opened. (Y/n) stumbled out of the bathroom and groaned.

“Never let me drink blue long islands ever again!” she moaned. 

Dean had the brilliant Idea to head to the store and make her some mixed drinks as he cooked for the three of them. (Y/n) and Dean pushed Sam to stay longer and eat and rest some more. Dean chuckled softly as he helped (Y/n) with the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. 

“But you’re all cute and snuggly when you’re drunk,” Dean teased as he kissed her head. “So, hangover cure for breakfast?” 

“Yes please,” (Y/n) moaned, “With lots and lots of bacon!” 

“That’s my girl,” Dean winked at her. He looked at Sam out on the balcony, talking on an ugly cell phone. He was pacing back and forth, seeming to satisfy his need to be moving. (Y/n) looked over at him.

“Still can’t stay still?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh. Dean chuckled.

“Guess he can’t,” Dean breathed as he placed the finished meal in front of her. 

Taking a strip of bacon, (Y/n) moaned as she took a bite, “all hail the king of bacon!” she sighed. 

Sam took that moment to walk in and smiled. 

“Thanks for letting me crash, I um… It was nice,” Sam smiled as he sat by (Y/n). “I really need to get back to Houston though. We don’t have much time.”

“Ok, well you need breakfast first!” Dean placed a plate in front of Sam, “Not sure what they are feeding you in NASA, but you look thin.” 

“I don’t really get to eat much. Maybe one meal a day.” Sam admitted. Dean frowned a little, but Sam didn’t seem to notice. “So Dean, if you don’t come with me back to Houston, I’m going to have to take your spot on the shuttle and…” Dean raised his hand to stop him.

“I’m coming,” Dean chuckled, “on the condition that you eat.” Dean crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

(Y/n) gave a small smirk and a wink at Dean as he placed a plate in front of Sam. 

“Now, are you going to eat? Or are we going to do this like when we were kids?” Dean leaned on the counter and gave Sam a smile. 

“I don’t need the airplane trick.” Sam laughed. He ate his bacon and smiled some. It was nice having a home cooked meal. The last time he had had one was before his and Jessica’s relationship got rocky. “Thanks man. This was good.”

“OK,” (Y/n) stretched abit, “You two have a good trip,” She grabbed her empty plate and placed it in the sink. “I’m going to finish packing the rest of the stuff here and head to my apartment to pack.” 

“It was great seeing you (Y/n).” Sam kissed her cheek. “Hopefully next time, you have more clothes.” He chuckled some. “You know, you can come with us if you want.”

“I don’t know Sam, I might be in the way,” (Y/n) gave him a quick hug before disappearing into the room. 

“Dean, she’s welcome to come. I think she’d have fun.” Sam smiled at him.

“Yeah, and she could keep me distracted from Dad,” Dean breathed. “I’ll pack up the Impala and be on the road in five, I just have to convince her to come with me.” 

“Okay I’m going to go ahead and get going. I’ve got a few things to oversee and stuff. And I’m good to go for another 48 hours at least.” He smiled. “I’ll see you in Houston.” Sam left then, heading to his car. Dean made his way to the bedroom and wrapped his arms around (Y/n).

“Babe, come with me.” Dean mumbled, kissing her. “It can be like a little vacation. Once I get those nerds trained, we can go have some fun before this big scary asteroid hits.” He chuckled a little. He didn’t know just how big it was.

“Dean,” (Y/n) sighed, “I don’t know,” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I have a lot to do here and at my apartment and we …. oh no… don’t give me the puppy look please.” 

“Please.” Dean said, giving her that look that made her melt. “We’ll have plenty of time to pack up. And we can always hire movers to help.”

(Y/n) placed her forehead against his taking his his scent, leather, whiskey, and the rig. “Fine,” she gave in, “But the minute, and I mean the minute I am in the way… I am coming straight back here, go it?” 

“Okay, but you won’t be in the way.” He smiled at her. “Promise.”

***************

Houston, Texas

“This place is trippy.” Ash said, looking around at the room. “Are we under arrest or something?”

“I’ve dealt with my fair share of cops mate,” Ketch explained. “And they wouldn’t have sent John by himself to get us.”

“Plus, we’re at NASA.” Garth added. Benny set there silently by John, looking around. The door opened then and Sam walked in, fresh from a quick shower after his trip from Austin.

“Sammy boy!” Ketch laughed. “Good to see you!”

John crossed his arms and shook his head, “I thought Dean would be with you?” 

“He’s on his way. He should be here any minute.” Sam told him. “I was told that you had demands though you wanted me to deliver to the directors?”

“Yeah, we uh, wrote them down.” Ash handed sam a piece of paper. Sam scanned it.

“You want a stripper party before the launch?” Sam asked. “Let me guess, Ash?”

“Hey man, I got needs.” Ash said. “And my needs are for some hot, half naked ladies in my lap.”

John placed his head in his hands and groaned, as he heard the demands. He gave an apologetic look to Sam. However, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the imagination of his employees. 

“Ketch wants a jet made out of gold,” Sam sighed. “Ketch, we can’t make a jet out of gold.”

“I am a man of refined taste,” he smiled and gave Ash a high five. 

“Benny wants an island in the Pacific?” Sam asked at him and Benny just shrugged.

“I want a place to launch my fishing boats from.” Benny explained.

“Garth wants marijuana to be legal.” Sam sighed. “Dad...wants a key to the Playboy mansion…”

“That’s right John, up top!” Ash said, raising his hand for a high five but just got a glare from John, so Ash slowly lowered it.

“And none of you ever want to pay taxes again. Ever.” Sam smiled a bit. “I’ll see what I can do.” Charlie came in then, smiling awkwardly at everyone.

“Uh, Sam, there’s a guy claiming to be your brother here.” She told him. Sam smiled.

“I’ll take these to Director Singer. I’ll be right back.” Sam left the guys sitting in the room. Charlie gave an awkward wave before following him out.

Garth leaned in towards Ash, “are we going to duck and cover when things explode?” 

“Hey man, that turtle from childhood taught me all about that.” Ash laughed. “I think I got that mastered.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to be in here when Dean and John start taking blows at each other,” Ketch breathed as he sank down in his chair. 

“This is why marijuana should be legal.” Garth laughed. “Everyone would be so mellow.”

Sam walked in with Dean and (Y/n) right behind him. Dean sat at the opposite side of the table from John. Sam could just feel the tension in the air.

“Right, so Director Singer is going to come in and brief you all on everything,” Sam told them.

“Good to see you finally made it Dean,” John drawled as he glared at his son. 

“John,” (Y/n) warned. 

“Anyone want anything to drink?” Sam asked. “Water, soda, tea, whiskey? God knows I could use that.” Bobby came in then and smiled at Sam.

“Hello gentlemen,” He rubbed his eyes as he walked in, “As you know, we have a bit of a situation that needs to be dealt with.” He took a seat at the head of the table. “Now, you all should have been briefed about the asteroid that is on it’s way towards us.” 

“More or less,” John leaned on the table. 

“Each day it’s getting closer.” Sam told them. “If we don’t do something soon, then we’re all dead.”

“So, we will send you guys up into space, to help our guys drill onto the surface of the asteroid,” Bobby said as he stood to show them the diagram of the operation. 

“Wait, wait. Hold up.” (Y/n) said. “You’re sending them into space?”

“I thought we were just teaching your nerds how to use the drill.” Dean added.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time for you to teach our… nerds… how to use an enormous power tool,” Bobby drawled. “We are going to train you to go up there with them.” 

“Then I’m adding to my demands.” Ash said. “Strippers aren’t just going to cut it.”

“Yes, I believe my gold jet might need a few adjustments,” Ketch added. 

“Guys, just calm down.” Sam told them. “It’s not that bad. You don’t have to do spacewalks or anything like that. You’re just drilling, but in space. We’ve set up a zero gravity simulator for you to test it out.”

(Y/n) felt Dean squeeze her thigh. She knew how he felt about flying, and now he was asked to go into space. She could see his eyes focusing on a spot on the table. She leaned in, close to his ear. 

“It’s going to be ok,” she whispered before kissing his cheek. 

“We’ll be introducing you to the astronaut team after your physicals,” Bobby explained. “Sam will be available if you have any questions. I’m putting him to work on our bomb that we are taking up there.”

Dean stood up and headed to the door grabbing Sam by the collar and taking him outside. Rubbing his hands on his face he took a deep breath. 

“When were you going to tell me you were going to put me on a rocket to space?” Dean crossed his arms as he looked at Sam. 

“I thought I told you.” Sam said. “I honestly wasn’t sure if they were going through with it though Dean. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t,” Dean shook his head, “ I can train the guys, but I can’t go up there,” Dean croaked. “Hell, (Y/n) has to practically knock me out to get on a normal plane, or even on the chopper to get on and off the rig.” 

“I mean, I can go.” Sam told him. “It won’t be a big deal. I just need you to train them and I can go in your place…”

“Uh, NO! No way,” Dean glared at Sam. “You are going to stay right here, because if anything happens up there…. I know I can count on you to watch (Y/n).” 

“Nothing’s going to happen.” Sam said. “But if I go up there instead, you’ll be here to be with her. And you won’t have to worry about the rockets or anything.”

“Yeah Dad would love that idea,” Dean muttered, “I’ll do it… just… you need to stay safe ok.” 

“Okay, okay.” Sam patted his shoulder. “I’ll let you and (Y/n) stay at my house while you’re here so you don’t have to do the hotel. And Sadie misses you.” Sam smiled. “I need to get to the testing range for the bomb. You have my cell number.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed, “At least (Y/n) is going to have fun with Sadie….” Dean smiled, “Hey you still have that jacuzzi?” 

“Yes but please clean it after you do your nasty thing in there.” Sam sighed.

“What? Us? Do nasty things, in a jacuzzi?” Dean feigned innocence. 

“Don’t you remember when Jess and I bought the house and you were in the tub with the next door neighbor?” Sam asked, crossing his arms. “And I think there were some bathing suits missing. And her husband wasn’t exactly happy.”

“Oh… yeah… Let’s not tell (Y/n) about that… that was way before we started going out….” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I won’t. It’ll be a funny story for your bachelor party.” Sam laughed, elbowing Dean. “Anyway, I really gotta go. Call me when your done and I’ll give you the key to the house. I had to have the locks changed after someone broke in.”

“Why am I hearing about this now?” Dean asked. 

“You were busy. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Sam shrugged and headed towards the bomb range. “We’ll talk more over dinner!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Deam called after him. 

John walked out of the room. He froze seeing Dean pacing back and forth. John knew that his son was nervous. If they weren’t fighting, he might have told him a few words to calm down. He wasn’t sure what to say. Dean looked up as he saw his dad.

“Did you know Sam’s house was broken into?” Dean asked, staring down his dad.

“It was no big deal, he handled it,” John crossed his arms. 

“It’s Sam!” Dean said. “He’s still my little brother!”

“What do you care? You’re going to be working for Crowley anyways! You’ll be in Louisiana, long gone and away from Sam.” John bellowed. 

“Well if someone would realize that me and Sam aren’t the same person, maybe I wouldn’t be going!” Dean yelled back. “I don’t know if I can work with you on this!”

“Well jokes on you, they said I’m too old!” John turned and stormed off, leaving Dean standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Start Me Up by the Rolling Stones (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRwn2DeXhLs)

Dean, Ash, Ketch, Garth, and Benny were all ushered into the astronaut training area where they began the physical exams. Each of the men had their vision tested, along with having their blood pressure taken, the required being 140/90, which Dean was surprised he had, with all the burgers he loved to eat. After their exams, they were taken to the room where they would be testing the drill. (Y/n) stood by John as the guys were giving a small tour of the testing site. She avoided speaking to him since they arrived. 

“And here are the astronauts that you’ll be working with.” Bobby said. Dean looked around. He had half expected Sam to be around here somewhere. There were five men and one woman standing there in army green jumpsuits. “Mick, Cas, Jo, Kevin, Michael, and Gabriel.”

“Hey.” Cas said, waving a bit.

“God, they really are nerds.” Garth laughed.

“Look who’s talking.” Gabriel shot back. Jo laughed a little.

“You sure them curves of yours will fit into a suit?” Ash asked, looking Jo up and down. She hauled off and punched him right in the face, making him stumble back.

Dean gave a boisterous laugh, “and that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend Ash.” 

“Jo’s a little...fiesty….” Mick explained with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t piss her off if I were you.”

(Y/n) chuckled at the scene from where she was watching. She felt her heart skip a beat when Dean looked to her and gave her a wink. She could feel John’s eyes boring into her, but she ignored it and focused on the two groups meeting below. 

“So, since you all passed your physicals,” Bobby told them. “We’ll start you on some training. We have a pool that is supposed to simulate zero gravity. We have a drill that we will be using up there and computers attached to it. Show them how to run it while you’re in the pool with them.”

Dean raised his hand,”I’m sorry, but…. who wrote that calculation on there?” he pointed to the board with the drill calculation. 

“I did.” Michael said, puffing out his chest.

“Yeah, you forgot to calculate the density of the drill in proportion to the alloy it’s going to go through,” Dean pointed out. “You’re whole calculation is wrong.” 

“Well, my degree from MIT says I was right, so…” Michael rolled his eyes. Dean went up to look at the board and shook his head. “What?”

John gave a groan and covered his hand in his face. (Y/n) gave a smile, knowing Dean could hold his own. They watched as Dean erased the board and began the calculation over from scratch. He worked furiously as he filled in where Michael had gone wrong. 

“You may have gone to MIT, but the University of Texas, is just as good,” He said as he finished. “Besides, I lived around a drill my whole life, silver spoon.” Michael looked at the board, realizing he had messed up the calculations.

“How did you not apply to work for us boy?” Bobbie said as he looked over the calculation. 

(Y/n) looked over at John and gave him a smug smile. 

“My brother was already here. Didn’t want to take his glory away.” Dean chuckled. Michael glared at Dean.

“I hate that guy.” He grumbled to Gabriel when everyone started heading to the training site.

“I dunno man, I think he’s kinda cool.” Gabriel laughed, making Michael roll his eyes.

************

Sam watched from a small corner at what Dean had done. He smiled brightly at how Bobby praised him. He always knew Dean was smart, and was glad when Dean had gone back to school to finish. Sam had been paying for Dean’s school without him knowing. (Y/n) had helped, but she was able to keep it a secret only because Sam begged. Dean had done a lot for Sam growing up, and Sam wanted to do everything he could to help him. John noticed Sam standing in the shadows and walked towards him. 

“Hey kid,” John slapped a hand on his shoulder, “came to see the show?” 

“Yeah. Dean did great.” Sam smiled. “I’m proud of him.”

“I guess,” John sighed. 

“He’s brilliant.” Sam’s eyes always shined when he talked about Dean. In fact, Sam always looked up to Dean. No matter how smart Sam was, or how much he read, he always wanted to be like Dean. Because Dean was cool, and smart, and could talk to girls.

“Sam, any progress with the bomb?” Bobby had walked over and smiled at John and Sam, “Your son is brilliant,” Bobby was talking about Dean. 

“It’s good to go.” Sam said. “We’ve got everything just right. The power behind it should be enough to tear that sucker apart.”

“That is good,” Bobby gave him a nod, “maybe you can convince your brother to join us officially when the mission is over. You said the bomb of his was his master’s thesis?” 

“Yeah. I never would’ve thought about that. But I guess that’s why I’m not a mechanical engineer.” Sam laughed. “I’ll work on him, but I don’t think he’d like the office life.”

“Wait, Dean designed the bomb going into this thing? How?” John found his voice. 

“Dean’s a genius.” Sam said with a shrug. “I wish I was half as smart as him.” That was coming from the mouth of a kid who had graduated years before he was supposed to.

“Sam are we talking about the same Dean here?” John raised his eyebrow at him, looking back to Dean who had take (Y/n) in his arms and spun her around before kissing her. “I mean, the kid I know was never into anything like this,” John rubbed the back of his neck. When had he missed out on Dean being this smart? 

“Dean’s always been into this stuff, but he’s always been taking care of me or working.” Sam told him. “He used to build with me all the time when we were little. It was a lot of fun.”

“Well, I don’t know about you all, But I am going to be treating you to a nice steak dinner tonight,” Bobby smiled as he gave John a pat on the shoulder. “You raised some fine boys Sergeant, I will see you all at 7 at Steak 48.” 

With that Bobby gave them a smile as he walked away. John smiled at Sam and placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go get ready,” John sighed, “We don’t want to be late.” 

“Oh yeah, okay.” Sam smiled at John. “I gotta find Dean. We’ll catch up with you.”

Dean was talking to Benny as they looked at the drill they would be practicing with. 

“So, McLeod Oil huh?” Benny crossed his arms as he stood next t Dean. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “They’re offering me more money and my own team. But the problem is going to be that I’ll be in an office more than on a rig.”

“But you hate the office,” Benny raised his eyebrow at him, “I take it (Y/n) is going with you though.” 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “Slapped dad and everything.”

“Oh,” Benny bit his fist, “Bet he hated that.” Benny chuckled as he gave a sideways glance to John. “So, looks like the rig is going to be empty without you brother.” 

“I bet he’ll try to convince the golden boy to leave his oh so exciting life to come join him.” Dean sighed. “I mean, how else is he going to kiss his ass?”

“I don’t know, but you know as well as I, that Sam never really liked being on that rig.” Benny shook his head. “By the way, she hasn’t found the ring yet has she? You aren’t really good at hiding things, and you guys were just packing up weren’t you?” 

“I hid it in the car.” Dean chuckled. “She doesn’t mess with Baby.” Sam walked up to them then, rocking on his feet.

“Hey Dean, wanna head over to the house? It’ll be all yours and (Y/n) until this is over. I won’t be around much.” Benny chuckled at how fidgety the kid still was after all these years.

“Yeah golden boy, we can go. I think (Y/n) was talking with the girl Jo around here somewhere,” Dean gave Benny a pat on his shoulder, “See you at the restaurant Benny.” 

“See ya Dean-o.” Benny waved at him before going to find the others.

Dean walked past Sam as he went in search of (Y/n). He wasn’t too comfortable talking to Sam in this setting. It was bad enough that he probably embarrassed himself. He had a feeling the director was just being nice about joining NASA. Dean knew he wasn’t smart enough for anything. He wondered how he ever managed to get his bachelors with a 4.0 but he always felt that was (Y/n) helping him out. He couldn’t have really done it without her. He walked in silence with Sam as they went to find (Y/n). 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “So… you’re leaving dad’s for McLeod’s, how did that happen?” Sam had heard what Dean said, but he wanted to her Dean tell him what was going on. 

“They offered me the job and dad’s an ass.” Dean told him. “I had enough of him.”

“What happened?” Sam grabbed Dean and stopped him from walking an farther. “I mean, I know dad can be rough but… I’ve never seen it this bad.” 

“He got mad that I showed him up. That’s it.” Dean really didn’t want to be mad at Sam for how John had treated him. He didn’t know that Sam always tried to play him up for John.

“I noticed (Y/n) isn’t talking to him though,” Sam didn’t know that (Y/n) and Dean had kept their relationship a secret from John. He had been oblivious to the whole thing. 

“Yeah well dad found out about her and me.” Dean said. “We weren’t telling him because we knew how he’d react.”

“Wait, he got mad because you and (Y/n) are together?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. “You guys are good together, hell you’re better than me at being with a woman. My divorce is proof of that.” 

“Sam…” Dean said. “You know that it wasn’t just your fault. You guys got married too young. You two had other things you wanted to do before you should’ve settled down. But you got Ashton out of it.” He didn’t miss the sad look on his brother’s face.

“Yeah…” Sam gave him a sad smile, “I, um… haven’t had much of a break to go see him in a while.” 

“You need to make time and see him man.” Dean offered a smile. “Maybe work things out with his mom?”

“I don’t know Dean… I wouldn’t know the first thing to do or say.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m not smooth like you.” 

“You think I’m smooth?” Dean asked. “How long did it take me to ask (Y/n) out?”

“Yeah, but you and (Y/n) were always love sick idiots,” Sam teased with a smile. “Come on, find (Y/n) and let’s head to my house, we don’t want to be late for dinner.” Dean looked around and found (Y/n) chatting with Jo. He waved his hands real big for her to see him.

“Babe!” Dean called out. “We’re going to go trash Sammy’s place!”

“Is that a promise?” She called back making Jo laugh. 

“Dean!” Sam grabbed at Deans head to shut him up but Dean escaped. 

(Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at Dean and Sam as they began playfully fighting. She gave a big yelp when Dean crouched down and fireman carried her across the hall towards where they parked the Impala. 

“Dean!” she yelled as she laughed. Sam headed to his car, smiling a little, though there was sadness in his eyes. Dean had everything he wanted. A girl who loved him, friends, time away from work, a life. He looked back at the building that he was at more than he was home before getting in his car and heading towards his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Ballroom Blitz by Sweet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CJ2TtKR4kU)

(Y/n) had just finished throwing up in the toilet. This was around the fourth time today she had emptied her stomach. Splashing water in her face, she had hoped that Dean didn’t hear her. She brushed her teeth to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and hoped that whatever it was, would pass soon. Making her way to the room she shared with Dean she pulled out her favorite black cocktail dress. Once she had it on she sighed as she tried to get the zipper up. 

“Need some help?” Dean asked, walking into the room. He slowly pulled the zipper up and kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful.” 

“Nah,” (Y/n) blushed as she turned to face him, “I’m just ok. Let me fix your tie.” She whispered as she took his tie and helped him with his tie. Once she was done, she wrapped her arms around him, “Mr. Winchester, You are devilishly handsome tonight,” she whispered. 

“You sure we have to go to dinner?” Dean asked. “We could make Sam never want to sleep in his bed again.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Dean,” (Y/n) gave him a playful smack on his shoulder, “You know this is important, and besides.” She leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe. “There’s going to be free steak involved.” 

“Mmmm, you had me at free steak.” Dean laughed. “Come on, Sam’s waiting downstairs.” They made their way down and saw Sam dozing in a chair in the living room. He cleaned up nicely, but looked so uncomfortable in a suit. It must be a Winchester trait.

“They make him work so hard,” (Y/n) muttered as she grabbed her purse. “Why don’t you wake him up, while I wait outside.” She kissed Dean gently was she walked outside. 

“Do I have to be gentle about it?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Dean,” (Y/n) shook her head as she stepped out side. 

Sam was snoring softly. He was exhausted from all the activities of the day. Plus felt like he was working harder than ever before. Dean walked over and shook Sam.

“Huh, what?” Sam said, jumping. He blinked a few times, looking around.

“Come on golden boy,” Dean gave him a pat on his shoulder. “We gotta go, (Y/n)’s waiting by the Impala.” 

“Oh yeah.” Sam stretched and got up, rubbing his eyes. “When this is all over and we save the planet, I am taking a vacation.” Sam laughed a little.

“You can take Jessica and Ashton somewhere,” Dean suggested. “You know I’m sure if you talk to her, you guys might just work things out.” 

“Last I heard, she had a boyfriend she was serious about.” Sam sighed. “I don’t think she wants me back anytime soon.”

“You never know until you try Sammy.” Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile. “Things might have changed since the last time you talked to her.” 

Reaching the Impala Dean helped (Y/n) into the passenger side of the car. 

“I’ll drive separate.” Sam said. He had never been great with awkward situations or anything, and he wasn’t sure if (Y/n) and Dean really wanted him to ride with them. He headed towards his car.

“Sam, why don’t you ride with us?” (Y/n) called. “You look like you could use a break.” 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

“You are not going to interrupt anything Sam,” (Y/n) smiled. 

“Yeah, Sam come on,” Dean smiled. “Besides the fun stuff won’t start until we’re back here in your jacuzzi!” Dean joked. 

“You stay out of my jacuzzi Dean!” Sam yelled, making (Y/n) laugh.

“OK, you want us to stay out of it,” Dean gave him a smile, “Then get inside Baby and let’s roll.” 

Sam got in the car and rested his head against the window. Just like old times, riding in the backseat. But usually, it was dad and Dean upfront. It made Sam close his eyes to hold his depression down. He wanted everyone to think he was so happy, when in fact, he was miserable.It wasn’t long before they reached the restaurant. Dean didn’t want to use the Valet so he opted to find Parking alittle up the block. The trio made their way inside and were quickly ushered to the table Director Singer had reserved. 

“Glad to see you found the place ok,” Bobby smiled as he shook Dean’s hand. 

“Thanks for having us sir.” Dean smiled. Sam took his seat, sitting by John to make sure Dean didn’t have to. The waiter came and took their orders and Dean was a little surprised when Sam ordered a pretty strong drink.

“Sam are you ok?” Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. 

“Let the boy have a drink Dean, it isn’t going to kill him,” John breathed. 

“I’m fine.” Sam gave Dean a smile. (Y/n) squeezed Dean’s hand and he looked over at her.

“So,” Bobby said as everyone finished ordering their drinks. “What is life in the oil business like?” 

“It isn’t easy, I can tell you that,” John chuckled. 

“Yeah, especially if you find Oil and get suspended right after.” Dean muttered as he took a sip of his whiskey. 

“Yeah I grew up around that stuff, but I was not cut out for it. Dean’s an oil whisperer though.” Sam laughed, trying to deflect everything. “He’s amazing.”

“If you call almost causing a massive explosion amazing,” John coughed taking a sip of his bourbon. 

“Dean, is of course, currently working on his Masters in Engineering at the University of Texas,” (Y/n) smiled at Dean before sending a glare at John. 

“God, this is good alcohol.” Sam said, taking a drink.

“Right Sam?” (Y/n) breathed as she took a large gulp from her green apple martini. 

(Y/n) had opted to sit next to Sam acting as an extra buffer against John. But it wasn’t working. She looked to Sam who gave her a worried look. 

“Director Singer,” She decided to change the subject. “How did you get to become the Director of NASA?” she gave a nervous smile. 

“I actually used to do what Sam did.” Bobby explained. “I worked my ass off and my way to the top. I think Sam is actually on the path to taking my spot when I retire.” Sam blushed and tried to get the attention off of him.

“Dean here would be a great candidate for the engineering team that builds the rockets.” Sam said. Bobby smiled.

“So I’ve heard.” Bobby said. “After this is all done and over with, maybe we could sit down and talk Dean.”

“I know he would be great at it,” (Y/n) gave his hand a squeeze as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“That… that is a big career change but, I accepted a job working for the McLeod Oil Company in Louisiana,” Dean smiled as he drank his whiskey. 

“What’s the point of a masters degree if you’re not going to use it?” John grumbled. Sam looked at (Y/n), not sure what to do.

“What’s good about having an oil rig if you can’t find oil,” Dean sneered. 

“So, Garth, Ash, how is the racing going?” Sam asked, trying to change the subject. (Y/n) patted his thigh in thank you.

“Oh man! It is amazing,” Ash sat back and smiled, “ I mean the amount of pussy I get when I win.” 

(Y/n) gave a groan as she placed her head in her hand. “Ash! Seriously!” she growled. 

“I must say I profit off of it too.” Ketch smirked. Sam shivered. Bobby was enjoying this. Normally, he was stuck with a bunch of snooty and awkward scientists and politicians. This was so much more relaxing and entertaining.

“KETCH!” (Y/n) scolded. She chugged the rest of her martini just in time to ask the waiter for another one. 

“Gotta say, this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Bobby laughed. “And I bet Sam would probably say the same.”

“Yeah,” Dean smacked his lips together after his sip. “I noticed he has been working really long hours and he’s been losing sleep.” 

“Dean,” (Y/n) whispered. 

“It’s okay Dean. It’s fine.” Sam said. He didn’t want to admit that he just didn’t want to be at home in an empty house.

“One meal a day, is not ok Sam.” Dean sighed, “Working almost forty hours straight is not fine.” 

“Because you are the poster boy for health and fitness,” John grumbled, “Leave him alone Dean.” 

Soon, the food came and the conversation died off. Part of Sam was just wanting a meteor to fly through the building and crush him so he didn’t have to deal with this awkward family gathering anymore. He couldn’t wait to get home, not that he would sleep very long. He had to be back at the complex bright and early to oversee training. 

“So if Sam would have ended up in a car accident because he fell asleep at the wheel,” Dean turned to face his father. “You would be ok with that?” 

“Of course not.” John said. Sam groaned and laid his head back against the chair. Why didn’t he just stay home? 

“Guys, I’m fine! Bobby will vouch for me!”

“Well, Sam, you are working a lot…” Bobby said. “I was in your same boat and that’s why I’m on wife number three.”

“Ok, so I’m going to go for the apple pie for dessert,” (Y/n) stated as she looked at Sam. “What are you having?” 

“It seems like you would be ok with Sam endangering his life if his work and eating habits don’t concern you,” Dean growled at John.

“Dean, please,” (Y/n) hissed. 

“I’m calling it a night.” Sam stood up. “Dean has the key to the house. I’m going to the office.” He walked out then.

“See what you did?” Dean growled at John as he pushed back on his chair and chased after Sam. “Sam hold on, I drove you here, remember.” 

“I’ll walk or I’ll get a cab or something.” Sam sighed. “I’m sorry I made you come Dean. I didn’t realize how bad things were between you and dad. I just thought…” He wiped at his eyes. “You always saved my world when I was little. I thought you could do it again.”

“What’s going on Sam? This isn’t you.” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay.” Sam sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just gonna walk around for a bit. I have my cell phone.” He held up the Nokia. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Sam, talk to me,” Dean, “Forget Dad, what’s going on? You can always talk to me Sam” 

“I’m depressed okay!” Sam said, turning to look at Dean. “I’ve got anxiety out the ass! And you’ve got (Y/n), and a life, and friends and...I can’t even make my marriage work with the girl I’ve been in love with for as long as I remember. But we don’t talk about this because we’re Winchesters.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “I just don’t want to let anyone down, okay?” He turned to walk away.

Dean reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, “hey… It’s ok,” he whispered. “You have friends Sam, You have me and (Y/n),” Dean croaked. “You have Ash and Garth, you know we’ll be here for you Sammy.” Dean pulled back and placed his hand on either side of Sam’s head. “You can always talk to me baby brother, you should have talked to me.” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt your life.” Sam sighed. “You looked so happy the last time we saw each other and I wasn’t wanting to bring this into it.”

“Screw what’s going on with me and dad ok?” Dean looked Sam in the eye. “I don’t care how bad you think it is you call me! I will always be there for you, and you know (Y/n) will too.” Sam offered a small smile.

“Feel free to use the jacuzzi.” Sam said. “I’ll try to catch twenty minutes or so while I’m working.”

“Sam…” Dean was about to continue when John came out. 

“I’ll catch you guys early tomorrow, so make sure to rest up.” Sam told Dean. “Make sure the other guys are good to go.”

Sam had rushed off before Dean could catch him again. Turning to John he clenched his fist. “How could you not know what was going on with him?” 

(Y/n) had come right out side after apologizing profusely to Bobby to hear Dean yell at John. 

“What do you mean?” John asked. “He’s fine. He’s probably just stressed about the asteroid.”

“You are so blind,” Dean hissed, “you can dump on me all you want, but the fact that you can’t see that something is seriously wrong with Sam to the point that he is endangering himself… you’re a shitty excuse for a dad.” 

(Y/n) held on to Dean’s arm, “Dean, please not here.” she pleaded. Dean looked down at her then looked up at John.

“Once this is all done and over, I don’t want to even see you anymore.” Dean growled, taking (Y/n)’s hand and leading her to the car. He was hoping they’d see Sam on the drive back to his house and could convince him to sleep in his own bed.

“Dean,” (Y/n) whispered. “What’s going on?” 

“Sam’s having a hard time.” Dean told her as they got in the car. “And as much as dad praising him all the time pisses me off, he’s still my little brother.”

(Y/n) moved closer to Dean along the bench seat, “I know hun. But shouting at John isn’t going to help.” She caressed his cheek, “love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her gently before heading back to Sam’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Tubthumping by Chumbawamba (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H5uWRjFsGc)

Dean couldn’t sleep that night worried about Sam. No matter how hard he tried he tossed and turned. It wasn’t until early in the morning where he could feel (Y/n) rush out of bed to run to the bathroom. This stomach flu was starting to get out of hand. Dean got up and rubbed her back and held her hair back until she was done.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked softly. There was some sadness in his voice that (Y/n) picked up on.

“Yeah,” She gave him a soft smile, “Whatever this is, i’ll pull through.” She walked to the sink and washed her face. “The better question is, are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream. I’m okay.” Dean helped her clean up and yawned. “I need to head to the complex.”

“Want me to tag along?” She whispered. “I know I’m not much help… I’ll probably just get in the way.”

“Of course you can honey.” Dean smiled.

(Y/n) gave him a gentle kiss before walking back to the room to get dressed. She closed her eyes to try and fight the wave of nausea that hit her. Whatever this was, she had to find a way to get better and fast.

“You okay?” Dean asked. “Why don’t you stay here and rest?”

“I’m ok,” She nodded, “I promise.”

“Let’s go then.” He smiled at her. As they left, (Y/n) noticed Dean froze for a second, looking at a photo of him and Sam that was hanging on the wall.

“Dean?” (Y/n) called, “Babe you ok?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Dean smiled at her. “Come on. I bet Sam’s waiting for us.”

************

NASA Complex

Dean left (Y/n) in the waiting Area as he went to put on his gear for training. She watched from the window as they were setting up the area for the first simulation. She didn’t hear the door open as John came in. 

“Morning.” John grumbled, standing at the window by (Y/n).

(Y/n) stayed silent as she looked out the window. The last thing she needed was any type of conversation with him. She focused on watching Dean as they fitted him for the outfit. Michael kept glaring over at Dean. He was ready to prove himself. John looked over at (Y/n), his heart dropped a bit at the fact that she wasn’t speaking to him. He wanted things to go back to normal. Maybe he had been a little too out of line… John was about to talk to (Y/n) when they began submerging the crew into the water to work the drill.

Dean looked at the gauges, as they began to work the drill under water. “Michael you’re taking her in to hot and heavy slow down.”

“I got this!” Michael said. That’s when the drill got away from him and an all too familiar crack could be heard followed by Michael yelling.

“ASH CUT IT!” Dean yelled as he began to stop the gauges from his side.

(Y/n) and John leaned up against the window. John ran out of the room and towards the exit followed by (Y/n). But when she reached the hallway she was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness before everything went black.

“Shit!” Jo said, going to (Y/n). “(Y/n), you okay?” John went to help the guys with Michael.

John rushed in as the crew were having their suits removed. Michaels painful moans echoed inside the training room. John saw the look on Dean’s face, the guilt.

“What in the hell happened?” Director Rufus Turner’s voice boomed as he walked in. “For fucks sake we don’t have time for this.” He ran his hand across his face. “Someone get Michael to medical and assess his hand, I want to know what our options are yesterday!”

“I told him not to go in to fast, that was the first thing I said before we dove in.” Dean shook his head. “I should have been the one controlling the damn drill.”

“I know Brother, we all heard you over the com,” Benny placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder to calm him down. 

Dean and the others were ushered into the conference room as the medics were assessing Michael. Dean was already bracing himself for the pitfall. He was bracing himself for John’s words and for the Directors to pull him out of the crew. He looked around and didn’t see (Y/n) anywhere. It only solidified that fact that, in his mind, she always saw him as someone just there. He began replaying the scene from the rig. John grabbing the shotgun, maybe his dad was right, maybe he wasn’t good enough for (Y/n).

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sam said, coming into the room. “Uh, Michael’s hand is broken though…” Sam tapped his hand on the table. “So we’re down an astronaut…”

“Do we call in Raphael?” Bobby looked to Rufus. 

“No. He’s in Korea. Mr. Big Time got himself promoted.” Rufus told him. “What we have is about all we’ve got right now.”

“I’ll do it.” Sam said suddenly, before his brain even acknowledged what he had said.

“Sam, no!” John spoke up, “Your brother is already on it we need you here.”

“I mean, Sam aced our astronaut training,” Bobby told them. “The only reason he didn’t go on the last mission was because the Department of Defense wanted him here.”

“I can do it.” Sam said. “I know how to run a drill and I’ve done the astronaut stuff.”

“Sam,” Dean took Sam aside, “You can’t go up there, I need you here incase… In case something happens.” Dean crossed his arms.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you Dean.” Sam told him. He looked at Bobby. “I’ll do it. Let’s go.”

“Sam…” Dean was about to argue when Bobby ushered Sam out of the room to get him suited for his gear.

Dean looked at Johns face, he knew his dad was pissed. He only wondered if he had shown any concern for Dean going up as he showed for Sam. 

“Damn it!” John stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, (Y/n) was laying in the medical room, having tests run on her.

“They just want to make sure you’re not sick,” Jo explained. “Because we can’t risk the guys getting sick.”

“I understand,” (Y/n) breathed, “Why didn’t I stay back at the house?”

“Maybe it’s a good thing…” Jo told her. The sweet nurse who had taken her vitals came over to (Y/n).

“Everything seems good.” She told her. “You and the baby are just fine. No illness, just morning sickness it seems.”

“Wait. Did you say, Baby?” (Y/n) croaked, “I can’t be pregnant I mean I’m on…” then it his her like a ton of bricks. She had forgotten to refill her prescription. She never noticed she missed her period because of everything going on, both at the rig and currently.

Michael was brought in then and (Y/n) heard that his hand was broken. Without him, how would the mission go on. Jo rubbed her back as she started to cry heavily.

“Do you want me to go get Dean?” Jo asked.

(Y/n) shook her head, “NO. no, just tell him I passed out from heat exhaustion. I’ll tell him after the mission is over, he should focus on that.” She muttered. “This mission is important, we can’t afford distractions right now.” She knew that this was important for Dean. He wanted to help Sam anyway he could. 

“Let’s go get you some healthy food.” Jo said. As they were getting ready to leave, Sam came in.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked. “What are you doing here?” Bobby was over talking to the doctor that was there. They needed to get Sam’s measurements.

“OH! Silly me I didn’t drink enough water and I just fainted from the heat,” (Y/n) brushed him off. “Right Jo?”

“Yeah, right.” Jo said. Sam nodded.

“Well, I gotta get measured.” Sam told her, heading with Bobby. It registered then what Sam was saying to her.

“Wait. You’re going up there?” She gave him a worried look.

“Uh yeah. I know all about drilling and I’ve done astronaut stuff. I’m good.” He gave her a smile. “You should let Dean know you’re okay though. He looked worried.” He knew that the worried look couldn’t be for him. Dean wouldn’t be that worried about him. (Y/n) made her way out of the medical room to find Dean.

Dean had found himself outside the complex. His fists clenching at the event. He looked at the door and gave it on good punch making a dent. This was not what he wanted to happen. Sam was supposed to stay safe. If anything happened to him, Sam was supposed to be there for (Y/n). He went to punch at the door again but a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“Whoa, there brother,” Benny rasped. “We don’t need anyone else breaking their hand today.”

“Let me go Benny.” Dean growled. “I can’t believe that kid! I can’t believe him! How could he do this?!”

“Because you would do the same if you were in his shoes,” Benny chuckled. “The kid idolizes you.”

“But he’s so….you think he wants to be like me?” Dean asked. “But he’s a genius. I mean, the kid was able to graduate high school at 15…”

“Who says you aren’t a genius to?” Benny looked him in the eye. “Who created the new drill we get to use? Who helped streamline most of the pressure gauges in the rig?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Dean sighed. (Y/n) came over then. “Babe? Where’ve you been? You missed all the excitement.”

“Sorry, I fainted… I was in the medical bay when I saw them bring in Michael,” she held his face in her hands before noticing his red knuckles. “Did you get hurt too?”

“I might have fought a wall but I’m okay.” Dean said. “No broken bones. Are you feeling okay though?” He cupped her face in his hands.

“Yeah, I’m fine just forgot to drink plenty of water. The heat got to me,” She leaned into his touch. “I’m hungry let’s get some food, huh?”

Dean and (Y/n) headed to the cafeteria in the complex. On their way they had run into John.

“I heard you fainted, are you ok?” John asked as he saw them. (Y/n) spun around and glared at him. “Uh, what’s wrong?”

“It is none of your business how I am. the minute you decided that I wasn’t good enough for Dean, was the day I said screw you. So leave me alone, leave us alone,” (Y/n) turned back around and stormed off. Dean had a smirk on his face as he followed her towards the cafeteria, leaving John behind with a hurt look on his face.

“That was hot.” Dean whispered to her. “I’m proud of you.”

“And I’m proud of you,” She held his face in her hands staring into his green eyes. “I saw the look on your face.” She used her thumbs to caress his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking about everything.” Dean sighed. “We’ve only got a couple days until the launch and Sam…” He closed his eyes. “Let’s just eat. I’m starving. And you need water.” He led her over to get some food. As they set down, Dean saw Sam walking through the cafeteria with Bobby. John looked up from his own seat and Dean saw him watching Sam too.

“Hey,” (Y/n) took his hand in hers. “I know when you think you aren’t good enough Winchester.” She scolded him. “You are good enough for me, got it?”

“I know baby. I’m trying.” He smiled at her a little. “I just can’t believe he’s going too.”

“Yeah, well if that Michael guy wasn’t such a douche…” (Y/n) began.

“Can I sit with you guys?” Sam asked. “Or are you still mad at me?” He stood there with a tray. Bobby had went off to talk with Rufus.

“Come on Sammy, you can sit with the cool kids!” (Y/n) smiled at him.

“I’m not mad Sam,” Dean breathed. “I just…” Dean wanted to argue that John would be throwing a hissy fit and blaming Dean, but stopped himself. “What about Jessica?” Dean asked.

“What about her?” Sam asked. “She has her own life with Ashton and that new guy. She doesn’t need me around to mess that up.” He picked at his food, his shoulders slumped.

“How about you and I go see her soon?” (Y/n) suggested, “you can spend time with Ashton? I’m sure he misses you.”

“We’ll see.” Sam sighed. “I won’t be leaving here tonight, so you guys have full run of the house.”

(Y/n) looked at the two brothers. She could see the pain in their eyes. They each thought the other had the better life. What they didn’t realize was that their father had inadvertently planted that seed of doubt in both of them. She could feel a pair of eyes watching them, she scanned to room to find John staring at them.

“Excuse me,” (Y/n) got up and marched towards him slamming her palms in front of where he was sitting. “I am only going to tell you this once John… My father would be punching the living shit out of you for how you are treating Dean. you have no idea what you are doing to him, or Sam! You better fix it or you are going to regret it!”

Without looking back, she stormed out of the cafeteria. She was too angry to eat, too stressed to care. She had only made it a few steps out before she braced the wall for support.

“(Y/n)!” Dean said, running towards her. “Baby, are you okay?” He rubbed her back. “Let’s get you home. I’ve done all I can do for the day. There’s not too much to train me on.”

“Can we stop by a burger place?” she muttered, “ I need a double bacon cheeseburger, I can’t stand this rabbit food.”

“Yeah, let’s go. I think there’s a Whataburger around here somewhere.” He smiled at her. They left Sam sitting there at the table, all alone.

John approached his son, “is this seat taken?”

“Uh, no.” Sam said, trying to hold back everything. “Go ahead.”

“Sam, I think you should have someone else take you place,” John told him. “Let Dean handle the drill, and have another astronaut take you spot.”

“There is no one else right here.” Sam said. “Everyone is assigned to other projects in other states and even countries. I’m all that’s left.”

“Then me, I don’t care if I’m too old, I’ll take that spot.” John shook his head. “Hell, I’ll call Gordon if I have to, you know I hate the guy.”

“Dad, I can do this.” Sam said. “I know what I’m doing. Do you not believe in me or something?”

“NO! Of course not, I just… This is a dangerous mission son… I can’t lose you.” John sighed.

“But what about Dean?” Sam asked.

John stayed silent for a moment, “He’s going to be fine.”

“He’s going into the same situation as me though.” Sam sighed.

“Ok, let’s just drop it for now,” John gave up the fight for now. “Come on, I want to see how you handle the drill.” he gave him a soft smile, “Haven’t seen you handle one in years.” 

“I’ll show you how to handle it.” Sam smiled and finished up his food before leading John to the practice drill.

**********

“God, these are so good.” Dean grumbled as they sat on the hood of Baby at a park between Sam’s house and the NASA complex. There was a bag of burgers by them and Dean had already eaten two.

(Y/n) closed her eyes and gave a content sigh, “This hits the spot!” she had ordered the jalapeño and cheese whataburger. Something she never really did. She noticed Dean staring at her. She swallowed her food. “What?”

“I didn’t think you liked jalapeños.” Dean said with a shrug.

“Well… I just felt like eating something spicy today.” She covered. “OK, so this is the best lunch date ever. Good food, sexy car, and a hot date.” She put her Burger down and leaned towards him. “A very sexy, hot date,” Dean leaned towards her and kissed her gently. As they broke apart, Dean slid off the hood.

“(Y/n)?” Dean asked. “I, uh, I have something very important to ask you.”

“You know you can ask me anything hun. No secrets, remember?” She gave him a smile, “What’s on your mind?” Dean went to the passenger side of the car, opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a small box.

“I…” He sighed. “I don’t want to spend anymore time without you.” He showed her the box. “I want to be with you for all the rest of time.” He opened it, showing the engagement ring John had given to Mary many years ago.

(Y/n) placed her hand over mouth as her eyes filled with tears, “Dean are you….” she stopped when he took her hand in his.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asked, a soft whisper. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world?”

(Y/n) slip off the hood and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. Breaking the kiss she looked into his green eyes with her tear filled ones. “Yes,” she smiled. “Yes, I want to marry you and make you the happiest man in the world.” He kissed her deeply, all his worry about Sam and his anger towards his dad disappearing for that moment.

He had (Y/n) in his arms, and even the impending disaster overhead couldn’t take away from his happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Favorite Son by Green Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6K6bpbdZWFw)

The Next Day (Mid-morning to Afternoon)

“Just like riding a bike, ain’t it Sammy?” Dean laughed as he patted Sam on the back. This was their millionth simulation, and each one had went off perfectly. Sam smiled at Dean’s praise and ducked his head.

“I wouldn’t be able to do it if not for you.” Sam said. Dean smiled and was about to say something when (Y/n) came in, carrying breakfast for him and Sam. “Looks like your girl is here.”

“Hey Winchester!” She called, “I can hear your stomach grumbling from out that door,” (Y/n) teased. 

“Which one?” Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

“God, I love when they do that.” Ash laughed, turning back to talk to Garth.

“Right? It’s the symbol of brotherly love,” Garth smiled as he cheeked the pressure gauges. 

“BOTH!” (Y/n) smiled as she brought out a second bag from behind her back. “Let’s go garbage disposals!” Dean and Sam made their way over to her as John came in another door.

“Uh oh.” Benny grumbled. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Fire in the hole” Ash muttered to Garth and Ketch. 

“Morning everyone.” John said as he came in. Sam cringed a little.

“Morning,” (Y/n) said dryly as she focused on giving Dean his breakfast, “One super deluxe breakfast burrito with extra bacon.” She kiss his cheek, “love you.” 

“Morning dad,” Sam gave him a small smile as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito. “God, this is so good (Y/n).”

“I cooked it with the magic of fast food.” She laughed. John walked to them.

“How’s everything going?” He asked.

“Dean’s amazing.” Sam told him, swallowing his food. “He’s really good at this. If we ever drill on the moon, he’ll be the guy I recommend for the project.”

“Yeah well… I wouldn’t hold my breath,” John sighed, “He’d be working for Crowley and who knows how Crowley would handle him.” 

“Dad…” Sam started. “Just relax, okay?”

“John just go,” (Y/n) used her left hand to point away from the boys. 

“I’m here to watch.” John said. “Sam seems to really have gotten a handle on the drill.”

“Well, so has Dean.” Sam said.

“I’m sure he has.” John looked at Dean. “Hit any gas pockets?”

“John,” (Y/n) gave him a warning tone as Dean’s shoulders tensed. 

“Find any oil on your own?” Dean stared back at John. 

“I had been finding oil long before you were out there!” John growled at him.

“Really?” Dean smirked, “pretty sure I remember that we hadn’t found oil until you put me on the rig a few years ago while I was still getting my bachelors.” 

“You’re such a smart ass. That’s your problem!” John yelled at him. Everyone had gathered around to watch.

“Oh! I’m smart!” Dean scoffed as he got up, “That’s news to me. Most of my life I’ve been busting my ass to hear about Sam’s achievements. Hell, you didn’t even show up to see me get my Bachelors but you know who was there, (Y/n)!” Dean got close to John, “You could give three shits about me. I could drop dead tomorrow but as long as Sam’s ok, you wouldn’t bat an eye!”

(Y/n) walked over to Dean and placed her left hand on his chest pushing him back, “Dean, please.” 

“No, (Y/n) no, I’m tired of letting him kick me down.” Dean shook his head. “I busted my ass to help you pay for Sammy’s school. When I went back, you could care less about what I did. You weren’t there for me EVER! You only kept talking about Sam. Sam’s in NASA! Sam got married! Sam has a good job! Sam has a son! The only person who was there for me was (Y/n)! She helped me with my studying. She took care of me when I was sick. Hell, I had the car accident and she was in the hospital helping me get better!” Dean’s chest heaved with anger. His cheek twitched as he clenched his jaw. 

“Dean,” (Y/n) tried to get him to look at her, but it was no use. (Y/n) pushed on his chest harder. Her left hand moving higher as she tried to keep him from getting closer to John. 

“I don’t have to justify myself to you Dean.” John growled.

“Dad, stop it.” Sam said, trying to seperate the two of them.

“No Sam, let him go, he doesn’t have to justify to me,” Dean scoffed, “I wish I wasn’t your son! You know what, you can disown me then you can have perfect Sam, boy genius and you can wipe your hands with me, the reject!” Dean yelled. 

“Dean, I am begging you please calm down.” (Y/n) looked to the guys, “Stop staring and help. Damn it, guys! Stop being cowards!” 

“He doesn't need to help! This is over with!” John growled.

“Guys, stop. Please.” Sam begged.

“Yeah, it’s over, you can keep Sam, I’m done with you.” Dean shook his head, “Some family, you and Sam can both have each other.” 

“Dean! Sam cares about you! He’s been paying your tuition for your Masters!” 

“Shit.” Sam said. Dean turned to look at his brother. “Dean…”

“You…” Dean scoffed, “You’re just like him, Sam? You think I can’t do it on my own?” he turned to (Y/n), “and you knew? What happened to no secrets?” 

“Sam begged me not to say anything, because he didn’t want you mad at him.” She told him.

“I just wanted to pay you back for everything you had done for me. Make one person in my family happy for once, damn it!” Sam stormed off then.

“Well, this is awkward…” Ash said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

(Y/n) didn’t know who to help. She looked at her fiance and then to where Sam had stormed off to. She could see the anger and hurt in Dean’s eyes. (Y/n) reached for him, but he backed off slightly. 

“Dean…” She said. John grabbed her hand then, seeing the familiar engagement ring. His eyes softened.

“Dean, (Y/n).” He said softly. She pulled her hand away from him. 

“Don’t John, just don’t,” She looked back at Dean. But Dean was already walking away. She sighed. She knew he needed some time by himself. John took off walking then too, leaving (Y/n) with the guys.

Dean found his way to ‘Beers Looking at You’ and made his way to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and downed it quick. Hissing as the alcohol went down his throat. By his third glass, he was numb to the people around him. His brother was paying for his education. He wondered how far back Sam had been paying. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, in fact once he thought about it, he smiled a bit. His baby brother was helping him, but it hurt that his own fiance didn’t tell him. 

“This gentleman over in the corner bought you this.” The waitress said, setting a glass of whiskey in front of Dean. There was a note on the napkin it came with.

We need to talk.

Dean looked over to see John sitting there, drinking his own drink. Dean groaned, and even though he didn’t really want to talk to John, Dean headed over there.

“What do you want?” Dean asked.

“I want to explain myself.” John sighed.

“Yeah right? Are you going to say why you always favored Sam over me or anything like that?” Dean rolled his eyes. John sipped his drink then nodded. “Or are you going to tell me how I’m not good enough for (Y/n)?” 

“You wanna know why I put more praise on Sam?” John asked. “It because since the day he was born, life had set him up to fail.” He moved in his seat. “You don’t really remember, but Sam was premature. And the doctors only gave him a 60% chance of survival.”

“You never said that,” Dean stayed standing with his arms crossed. “But what does that have to do with treating me like crap dad?” 

“I didn’t mean to. I just...he almost died and I was so amazed by how strong he was. You were pretty self sufficient, but Sam needed more help. And I knew I could count on you to help him, especially after the tornado.” John closed his eyes at the memory of going to where Mary had worked after the storm only to find out she didn’t make it. “I knew you could do it and I wanted you to be better than me. I didn’t want you to be grumpy old Marine with too much PTSD working on an oil rig. And I thought if I was a dick to you, you would do better to spite me…”

“Bullshit,” Dean pulled the chair back and sat down angrily. “That rig was everything to you after mom died. And then when (Y/n)’s dad died in the accident you were down a person, Hell how many jobs did I take to help you, plus work on that rig so you weren't alone?” 

“I didn’t want that for you.” John said. “I really didn’t. It was part of the reason I stopped letting you guys come out there all the time. But then Sam got older and I couldn’t stop you. But I was not letting Sam come back out there. Not after…” He sighed. “I knew about your accident, but (Y/n)’s dad told me he had it taken care of and told me to stay at the hospital with Sam, to make sure he was okay.”

Dean sat up straighter, “what happened to Sam?” 

“A piece of equipment broke and came down right on his head. I...he wasn’t moving. You remember that bruise on his head right? Well, it was from that. A helicopter came out and flew him to the hospital, to make sure there was no bleeding or anything.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean growled. “If you would have told me I would have helped, I would have understood!” 

“Sam doesn’t even remember the accident,” John told him. “And I didn’t want to bring it up. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. Because I’m a jackass or something.”

“Yea, I’ll say,” Dean leaned back and crossed his arms. “(Y/n) told you the exact date of my graduation, you didn’t show. Instead, I find out that you went to visit Sam.” Dean shook his head, “I hope you and Sam will be happy, you definitely won’t see me again.” Dean made his way to leave. 

“I didn’t show up because Sam was sitting in his house with a gun to his head.” John told him. “I went to pick him up. He had a present for you and everything. But he...you know what, never mind. It doesn’t matter does it?” John stood up. “He was losing his wife and son and he didn’t even want to be alive anymore. He thought he could do it while we were all busy. He didn’t realize (Y/n) had asked me to pick him up.”

“You could have told me! My brother needed me, and you left me in the dark!” Dean got in John’s face. “My brother is sitting with a gun to his head on a day we should all be celebrating and you kept your mouth shut? You didn’t think I would have been there for him, huh? I had to sit there and think that my own brother and father think so low of me, that I could be tossed aside after everything I did. All the work I put in to help you with his college payments! To help Sam with his books, and dorm?” 

“You wanna know the one thing he said to me that night, after I got the gun out of his hand and got him calmed down? He said ‘don’t tell Dean. I don’t want him to hate me more than he does’.” John said. “He was worried about what you were going to think of him. Not anyone else. Just you.”

“I never hated Sam! Not once! What I did, was resent him for not being the perfect son!” Dean shoved John, “You put that in my head! You kept me thinking that I wasn’t good enough, I kept pushing, I kept working in spite of you! Then… the worst of it… you got it into my head that i’m not even good enough for (Y/n)! You… It took me years to take up the courage to kiss her the night of my graduation, to even consider being with her.” Dean shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “You can get your wish, to keep Sam, because if I die on this mission, you get your perfect son, and (Y/n) can find someone better.” 

Dean turned on his heels and stormed out towards the Impala. Reaching the Impala Dean gave a yell before beating his fists on the hood. He failed, he knew that. He failed as a son, borther, and now fiance. Once he calmed down some, he went back to the Complex and fell asleep in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Open Arms by Journey (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ByIYof4mqo)

Sam was sitting at the same park (Y/n) had been at with Dean just the day prior. He was holding a manilla envelope in his hands with Dean’s name written on it. He was so focused on the ground, he didn’t hear the sound of his own car pulling up by him. (Y/n) got out of the car and walked towards him. 

“Sam?” she called as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her. His eyes looked lost.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. “How’d you find me?”

“I just drove around and I got lucky,” she sighed and sat next to him. “Want to tell me how you’re doing?” 

“Thinking.” Sam said, bouncing his leg some. “Trying to figure out if this would make Dean hate me more or make him forgive me for everything that’s happened…”

“Sam, it’s not your fault. And he doesn’t hate you! Your dad… John just really tore him up.. a lot. He was upset about graduation, and I had sent John to get you but you guys never showed.” (Y/n) whispered, “It hurt Dean, he knew you might have been busy, but your dad… that’s a different story.” 

“That...that was a bad night.” Sam whispered.

“Sam?” (Y/n) placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, “What happened?” 

“N-nothing.” He sighed. “Here.” He handed the envelope to her. “Will you give that to Dean for me after the mission?”

“Sam, you can give it to him yourself, you are BOTH coming back,” (Y/n) placed the envelope back in his hands. “Come on,” (Y/n) dragged him up. “I’m taking you to go see your son. You need it.” 

“(Y/n), they don’t want to see me.” Sam told her. She was pulling him up though.

“You are going and that’s final!” She said, “don’t argue with your future sister-in-law… well if Dean doesn’t take the ring back.” She took a deep breath, “so let’s go.” 

“He’s not going to break up with you.” Sam said, following her to the car. “He’s been hung up on you since he knew that girls had different parts than boys.”

(Y/n) scoffed, “Yeah, right. He’s mad at me, I know it and… I... “ she took a deep breath and rubbed her abdomen without thinking. “I mean, I just… I can’t lose him Sam.” 

“Oh my god.” Sam gasped, his eyes widening.

“What?” she looked around and looked around herself, “snake or spider?”

“Okay, I might not be good in social situations, but I can pick up on cues. And you (Y/n/n), are pregnant.” Sam said. He wrapped her up in a hug.

“Huh? What? Me? No… No,” (Y/n) tried her best at lying. “I’m not pregnant Sam, what gave you that Idea?” 

“You keep touching your stomach, but not in a it hurts type way. You’re wearing some looser clothes, and you’re glowing.” Sam told her. “Admit it (Y/n) or I’m not going to see Ashton.”

“That’s...That’s….” (Y/n) groaned, “fine but you tell Dean and I cut your hair!” 

“Hey, you leave my hair out of this!” Sam said. “Do you realize how long it took to grow back after Dean’s last prank on it?”

“Yeah, I was the one who helped,” she smirked. “So do we have a deal?” 

“Deal.” Sam grumbled. “But man, I can’t wait to see Dean’s face when he finds out.”

“Not until after the mission,” (Y/n) breathed. “He can’t know until he comes back safe, ok? He comes back safe with you, and you can even record it!” 

“Okay, okay.” Sam laughed. “We come back and I get to watch my brother cry tears of joy.”

“Or pain, he might dump me when he finds out,” she sighed as she made the drive to San Antonio. 

“He won’t dump you.” Sam told her, looking out the window. He had the envelope laying in his lap.

“You didn’t see his face when he looked at me after you left,” she muttered. “He looked at me like I stabbed him in the heart.”

“I’ve been seeing that look a lot here recently.” He turned to look out the window.

(Y/n) and Sam drove three hours to get to San Antonio. She followed Sam’s directions to Jesse’s house and smiled when they got there. 

“You ready Sam?” she gave his hand a squeeze. 

“No, I’m not.” Sam said. “She’s probably with her boyfriend. She doesn’t want to see me (Y/n).”

“Well you are here to see Ashton more than anything Sam,” (Y/n) gave him a smile. They headed to the door and rang the doorbell. Jessica answered, Ashton by her legs.

“Daddy!” Ashton reached for him. Sam picked him up.

“Sam?” Jessica asked. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I had some time off, wanted to come see Ashton...and you…” Sam smiled at her some.

(Y/n) waved, “Hi Jessica.” (Y/n) tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. 

“Hi (Y/n).” Jessica looked back at Sam. “Do you guys want to come in?”

“Sure.” Sam smiled a little as he carried Ashton inside the house.

“So, Jess… How are you doing?” (Y/n) gave her a small smiled. 

“Oh, okay I guess.” She sighed. “Tim and I broke up awhile ago and I’ve been having to juggle things around. I tried calling Sam, to see if you could take Ashton for a few days, but you must have been busy…”

“Oh…” Sam sighed. “We’ve had a bit of a situation going on and I’m sorry.”

“Not sure how much, we can divulge, I mean I’m sure you saw what happened on the east coast,” (Y/n) shook her head. “it’s …” 

“It’s not good.” Sam said sadly. “But we’re going up to fix it. To keep everyone safe.”

(Y/n) walked over to Aston, “Hi sweetie, want to play so your mommy and daddy can talk?”

“Yes!” Ashton said. “I show you my toys!” 

Ashton led (Y/n) to her room, leaving Sam and Jess alone in the living room. 

“I’m not sure what the directors allowed to be leaked to the news….” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’ve seen some stuff.” Jessica said, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“I...I’m sorry about you and Tim.” Sam said. “You really seemed to like him.”

“Not as much as I loved you.” Jessica whispered. But it was loud enough Sam could hear her.

“Jess… I never stopped… I just thought… we were young and we… “ Sam was rocking on his heels. He wasn’t sure what to say. That’s when Jessica took the first move and kissed Sam. She pulled away after a moment.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

Sam placed his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Sam snaked his other arm around her waist as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Jessica opened her mouth, allowing Sam’s tongue to explore her mouth. They both moaned as they brought their bodies closer together. Sam broke the kiss, and looked into Jessica’s eyes. 

“I can send (Y/n) to take Ashton to get ice cream,” he muttered before kissing her again. 

“God yes.” Jessica saisd, melting into his arms. “I’ll be in my bedroom.” She walked away from him.

Sam walked over to Ashton’s room and knocked softly, “Ashton? (Y/n)?” 

“Hi daddy! We play cars!” Ashton smiled at Sam, showing him his newest car.

“What’s up Sam?” (Y/n) asked.

“Hey buddy, how would you like Aunty (Y/n) to take you to go get some Ice cream and the park maybe?” Sam gave (Y/n) a small blush. 

“Oh? Oh. Oh!” (Y/n) said, realizing what he was talking about. “Yeah, we’ll go. I think we could spend an hour out there so you and Jess can talk.” She winked.

“Thanks… and don’t tell Dean...if he calls,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why?” (Y/n) asked, a little confused. “He’d be happy for you.”

“Please?” Sam begged. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” 

“Okay, okay.” She laughed. “Go have fun tiger.”

“Come on (Y/n/n), that’s not funny,” Sam sighed as he walked (Y/n) and Ashton to the door. “Be a good boy for auntie (Y/n) ok?” 

“Otay!” He took (Y/n)’s hand and walked with her to head to the car. Sam went back to Jessica’s room, where she was sitting on her bed in her underwear.

“Sam.” She whispered.

Sam stripped off everything except his boxers and walked to the bed. He felt nervous as he caressed Jessica’s cheek. It had been a painful two and a half years since he’d been with her or anyone for that matter. 

“I won’t break.” Jessica whispered. “Take me Sam.”

“I know, it’s just…” Sam kissed her not wanting to get the words out. Not wanting to feel like a loser. 

Pushing her gently on to the bed he began to pepper her body with kisses. He reached behind her unhooking her bra releasing her breasts. Sam took each nipple in his mouth sucking on them making them erect. He continued his exploration of her body hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties slowly taking them off her. He spread her legs with his shoulder kissing her inner thigh. Slowly making his way closer, and closer to her awaiting heat. He stopped for just a moment to look at her, almost asking her if it was ok. 

“Please.” Jessica whispered. “S-Sam please.”

Sam blushed as he proceeded to like stripe after stripe along her folds.Jessica shuddered at his touch. She missed the way his tongue felt against her flesh. Missed his tender touches and kisses. She regretted ever letting them separate, she regretted the divorce. She gasped when he began sucking on her clit, his index finger gently passing her folds and caressing her cunt. Sam curled his finger, gently massaging her as he pressed gently on her g-spot. Jess felt the familiar sensation as he pumped his finger in and out. Her pussy now slick with how wet she was. Sam had added a second finger making Jess buck her hips begging for more. Sam continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, he could feel her walls clenching around them before she moaned in ecstasy, he could feel her cum on his fingers. His tongue licking and sucking as she rode her high. 

“Condoms?” Sam asked as he moved his way up her body, his erection showing through his boxers, a wet spot forming at how aroused fingering and eating her had made him. 

“You don’t need it.” She told him. “I’m on birth control.”

“Are you sure? Jess....” Sam was still unsure. He looked at Jess, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“It’s okay Sam. I need to feel you.” She leaned up and kissed him deeply. “I need you.”

Sam gently climbed back on top of Jess. He lined his cock up with her entrance. He slowly and gently pushed inside her. His body shivered at the feeling of her around him. He missed her touch, missed the way she felt. He slowly pushed his way in, her gasps and moans making his cock twitch as he fully sheathed himself inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before beginning his thrusts, slow and deep. 

“Jess, I missed you,” He breathed. Jessica moaned, holding on to him.

“I missed you too Sam.” The room was filled with her pants and moans as Sam gently made love to her.

Sam pulled her up gently as he took her mouth in hiss, kissing her deeply. Balancing on one arm he used the other to lift her leg around his hip. He continued to thrust into her, his mouth taking in her moans as he felt her cum around him. With a few more thrusts he followed after spilling into her. As Jess milked his cock Sam placed his forehead against hers briefly before laying down beside her taking her in his arms. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered, snuggling up next to him. “God, I forgot how good you felt.”

“I missed you Jess, I really have,” Sam held her close. “I worked too hard, when I should have been home with you more often.” 

“Maybe...maybe you could come around more often?” She asked. “Try dinner tomorrow night?”

(Y/n) and Ashton had come back, their laughter could be heard from the living room. 

“Jess… I’m on the mission that’s set to launch this week… I’m going up to space,” Sam told her sadly. Jessica set up, looking at him.

“You’re going to space?” She asked.

“Yeah, on of the guys got injured during a training simulation and I volunteered to go,” Sam got dressed slowly. “There’s going to be…” 

“I can’t believe I fell for this.” She groaned, heading towards her bathroom. “I can’t believe I let you use me for a quick fuck!”

“Jess, that’s not what I did… I’m not lying!” Sam pleaded. “Jess… listen to me please.” 

“No.” Jessica snapped. “I have known you for years Sam. And the entire time I’ve known you, they never once called you up for the space program. You’re a pencil pusher. And now you’ve gotten laid and suddenly you’re going to space?” She shook her head. “Get out of my house.”

Sam closed his eyes, he knew it was too good to be true. He nodded as he walked out of the bedroom door and looked at (Y/n). 

“Hey, buddy,” Sam crouched down and hugged Ashton, “Daddy’s got to go, I love you.” 

“Love you daddy!” Ashton hugged him tight.

“Sam?” (Y/n) asked. He didn’t say anything as he headed towards the car. (Y/n) saw Jessica come out and hug Ashton before looking up at Sam, shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm by Crash Test Dummies (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t05G0983BcI)

(Y/n) and Sam made it back to Houston just as the sunset. (Y/n) parked the car and looked to Sam.

“You going to tell me what happened?” She whispered.

“I…she thinks I’m lying to her about going to space,” Sam said. “She thought I was using her for an easy lay.” He closed his eyes. “I never stopped loving her (Y/n).” He sighed and got out of the car. Dean was out there, standing by Baby.

“(Y/n)!” He said, waving to her. “Where’d you go? I was worried.” He didn’t even attempt to stop Sam.

“I took Sam to see Jess,” She muttered looking down at the ground. “I think I made it worse. Dean… there is something wrong with Sam… I… I’m not sure how to help him.” she shook her head. Still scared that Dean was going to leave her. She wrung her fingers tightly.

“He’ll be okay.” He hugged her. “Are we okay though?”

“I’m just worried about Sam, Dean.” (Y/n) stepped back a bit, “I should check on him… I… Something happened to him and he isn’t talking, that’s not healthy… you know that.” 

“(Y/n)….” Dean sighed. “Come here. I need to tell you something.” He patted the hood by where he was sitting.

(Y/n) walked hesitantly towards him, she was bracing herself for the pitfall, “What is it?” she muttered as she climbed on the hood, careful not to sit to close.

“I talked to dad.” Dean told her. “And I found out why neither of them were at my graduation.”

(Y/n) turned to face him her eyes filled with worry, “What did he say?”

“He said you told him to go pick Sam up,” Dean looked at her for conformation.

“Yeah, last I heard from him that day was that he was on his way to get Sam,” She nodded. “But, he never showed up with Sam. I figured he was being a dick and took Sam somewhere else.”

“He told me he got to the house and Sam was sitting there with a gun to his head.” Dean told her. “And that when he got Sam calmed down, Sam begged him not to tell me.”

(Y/n) covered her mouth and shook her head, “No… that… he wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “I didn’t realize my graduation was about the same time as his divorce.”

Without a word (Y/n) ran inside. She began searching the house for Sam. reaching the Dog kennel she released Sadie and allowed the dog to look for her owner. Sadie scratched at the door to Sam’s room. Taking a deep breath (Y/n) knocked on the door.

“Sam?” she called, she closed her eyes hoping he would answer. Sam opened the door then, just looking tired.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down at the smaller woman.

Without a word she hugged him. She hadn’t realized she was crying until a sob escaped her lips.

“Please tell me it’s not ture,” she whispered, “please tell me your dad lied to Dean.”

“It’s…it’s in the past. I’ve learned and grown up.” Sam shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Sam…” (Y/n)’s voice broke before she punched him hard in the shoulder. “You don’t… EVER… do that… you hear me. Something is bothering you, you talk! Lord knows I had to practically ignore your brother for a month before he finally realized that talking is a good thing!” She punched him again.

“Dean!” Sam called as he tried to shield himself from (Y/n). “OW! (Y/n) stop! I’m ok now, I promise.” Dean came in then and saw (Y/n) beating Sam up.

“Why are we beating Sam up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because he is an idiot! ALL you Winchesters are! Stubborn ass men, who think talking is a sign of fucking weakness!” She continued her assault. “It’s true by the way,” she called over her shoulder. She gave Sam a glare. “Something happened today with Jessica! I know it! I swear Sam you do anything stupid I will beat you to a pulp!”

“Okay, okay! Can I go to bed please?” Sam asked. “We have the press confrence in the morning…”

(Y/n) gave him a last punch before walking past Dean and towards the guest room.. Sam looked to Dean and shook his head.

“I’m fine I promise… I’ll see you in the morning.” Sam closed his door. Dean went to go find (Y/n), who was in the guest room.

“Babe?” Dean asked. “Can I come in?”

“It’s your room too,” she breathed. She had lain down on the bed her back facing the door as she silently sniffled. She closed her eyes waiting for Dean to come in demanding she give back the ring. She wasn’t sure why, but it was the one thing that ran through her head all day after the fight with John. That he in some way convince Dean to leave her.

Instead, Dean laid by her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed gentle kisses on her.

“You know I love you, right?” He asked.

(Y/n) turned and buried her face in his chest. The sob that escaped her shook her to the core. “I’m sorry, I should have told you Sam was paying your tuition, but… he just wanted to pay you back after everything you did for him.”

“I’m sorry I got so mad at you.” Dean sighed. “And I’m not mad Sam did it. I was just surprised.”

(Y/n) looked up at him with teary eyes. She hesitantly caressed his cheek. She still felt scared about the launch. She wasn’t sure how Dean was going to handle being in the rocket. She stared into his eyes getting lost in them. She felt scared to kiss him, still not sure if he really was ok.

But Dean took care of it, leaning in and kissing her gently, holding her close to his chest.Breaking the kiss (Y/n) snuggled close to his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

****

Sam was up before (Y/n) and Dean. He was drinking coffee and looking out over nature. Things moving along like their doom wasn’t on the way. He sighed. He wished this was all just a bad dream. He wished he’d wake up next to Jessica with Ashton asleep down the hall.Sadie padded up to him wagging her tail and giving him a soft whimper. She sat by him looking at him intently, before placing her muzzle by his hand and nudging it. 

“Hey girl, it’ll be okay.” He scratched her ears, smiling. “I love you sweetie.”

(Y/n) woke up with a wave of nausea hitting her once again. Rushing to the bathroom she emptied the contents of her stomach. Hoping that Dean was in one of his sound sleeper days. Once she was done she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. She placed her hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. There was too much tension between all of them for something not to. Finishing up in the bathroom, she changed her clothes and walked out towards the kitchen. She noticed Sam looking out into his backyard.

“Morning,” She said as she reached for a mug for coffee.

“Hey, no coffee.” He said, moving it away from her. “I went out and got some juice for you this morning. AOL said it’s good for…women….” He smiled some at her.

“I hate you,” She grumbled, “I want my coffee,” she pouted.

Neither of them heard the door to the guest room opening and Dean stumbling out. His hair messy and unkempt.

“You look like you slept good.” Sam chuckled, seeing Dean. “Want some coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.” he mumbled. “You feeling ok?” he looked to (Y/n).

“Peachy.” She yawned. “We’ve got the press conference this morning.”

Dean looked to Sam, “do you know what’s wrong with her?” he whispered to his brother, “We usually always wake up together and these past couple of day’s…” Dean gave a soft frown, “I kind of miss it.”

“Probably time of the month stuff.” Sam whispered back. “Jess always got…really weird…” He sighed a little. “Maybe it’s something to talk to her about.”

“Huh,” Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders, “never really noticed it before… I’ll just kiss and cuddle and hopefully she’ll get better.” He sighed.

After Dean and Sam got ready (Y/n) waited by the Impala. She could only wonder what the day would be like. She hoped John would leave Dean alone at least for the day.

************

John paced around the conference room. He hadn’t slept a wink that night. Everything he and Dean talked about running through his head. The one person he had been wanting to talk to to try and help with the situation, refused to even look at him. This was not the kind of relationship he wanted with his sons. Ever since Mary died he had tried to focus on trying to keep them safe. He knew he leaned more towards Sam, but in all honesty Dean was always the toughest of the two. Sam had always slightly struggled with his gawkiness until he had grown out of it.

“You ok, boss?” Benny’s gravely voice cut through his thoughts.

“I’ll be okay once this is all done and over with, when we can breathe without having to worry about the sky falling.” He ran a hand down his face.

“Yeah, well,” Benny crosses his arms, “seems like the only person who can help you out is (Y/n), and she’s well… she really is not happy with you.”

“I just…when did Dean decide he wanted to propose to (Y/n)?” John asked. “How long have they even been engaged?”

“Well, that’s… He had found the ring while he was moving out to his apartment around what…. a year ago?” Benny tried to remember. “He was being a real chickenshit if you ask me,” Benny chuckled. “He kept planning and changing his mind… he kept telling me he was convinced that (Y/n) was going to dump him… I guess this mission kind of pushed him to finally do it.”

John gave a slight hum, before the crew walked in waiting to be called for their Interview. John noticed the look on Sam’s face. It worried him, it was the same look he had the night he had stopped him from killing himself. Knowing Dean would be glaring at him, John walked up to Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You ok, kid?” John rasped as he searched his son’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Sam said, nodding. “Just perfectly fine.” He cleared his throat. “We need to get beautiful for the press conference.”

“What are you talking about? I’m gorgeous.” Ash said, sweeping a hand through his long hair.

“If only I wasn’t with Dean, Ash,” Y/N drawled as she winked at Dean. Sam stood off to the side, something in his chest hurting. If this wasn’t such an important mission, and if he wasn’t apart of it, he would be off somewhere drinking before the asteroid hit. But he had to save the world.

“Sam,” John breathed, “You know you can talk to me.” He looked to his youngest son. “I’m your father, I know when something’s wrong I can feel it.”

“I’m find dad. Promise.” Sam smiled. “It’s just stress. I’ll be fine when all of this is over.”

“I worry about you kid,” John placed his hands on both Sam’s shoulders. “You’re my son, I worry about you, ever since….”

“Maybe worry about your other son too!” Sam finally snapped. “I said I’m fine! I’m not going to shoot my brains out dad! Just leave me alone!” He stormed off then, causing (Y/n) and Dean to look over.

Dean kissed (Y/n)’s cheek before running off after Sam. (Y/n) looked down at the ground, she gently played with the ring on her finger, before stepping out for air. She wasn’t sure what to do. It almost felt like everything was falling apart and she didn’t know how to fix it. She was always the buffer between John and Dean, her dad would help too. But ever since his death, their arguments had gotten more and more frequent. She never noticed John had come looking for her.

“Uh, (Y/n)?” John said softly. “I…I just wanted to tell you that…I’m sorry, and…you guys have my blessing. Not that you needed it anyway.” He turned to walk away from her.

“John,” her voice cracked. “I… “ She couldn’t get the words out before she began sobbing. Placing her head in her hands.

“Cher, come on.” Benny said. “Let’s get you some food and find your man.” He rubbed her back and led her to the breakfast that had been set up for them. “This will all be better once we save the planet.”

“I hope you’re right Benny,” She whispered as she let Benny guide her back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Unwell by Matchbox 20 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StFfXP4eAgU)

Dean ran around looking for Sam. It wasn’t until he heard the sounds of a punching bag being hit and Sam’s familiar voice. Dean slowly walked in, seeing his younger brother beating the crap out of the bag. Dean placed his hand on Sam shoulder and ducked when Sam tried to punch him. 

“Whoa! Easy tiger it’s just me.” Dean held his hands up in surrender. “I have never seen you blow up at dad like that.” He shook his head, “I thought I was the one that was supposed to butt heads with dad.” 

“I’m just tired of him,” He hit the bag. “Treating me like,” He hit the bag again. “A damn child!” The bag came back and tried to hit him, but Dean slowed it down.

“Dad’s are like that sometimes,” Dean muttered. “Besides, he’s been worried about you since the day you were born… I mean… you were really tiny man.” Dean tried to ease his brother’s pain. “He was always scared he would break you.” 

“Sometimes I wish he would’ve…” Sam grumbled under his breath. “I’m really okay Dean. This punching bag just had it coming.” He smirked a little.

“Sam… you let me handle dad ok?” Dean shook his head, “I’ve been dealing with his damn attitude since I was 14 and we fought about him not taking us to the rig anymore.” Dean smiled at the memory. “Hey… You remember when we first met (Y/n) and her Dad? Maybe not because you were about maybe four?” 

“Uh, no.” Sam said, looking at him. “I don’t remember a lot from our childhood honestly.”

Dean chuckled, “Well, you and I were playing outside and I was trying to help you build a ramp for us to race our cars on… and this little sassy thing comes over, puts her hands on her hips and says. ‘I’m (Y/n) and I can play with cars better that you.’ So she crosses her arms and I look at her and go, ‘no one’s arguing here tom boy.’ That was a big mistake,” Dean stopped to look at Sam. “You walked up to her and gave her this death glare after she knocked me on my ass with a right hook. So she looks down at you and say’s ‘what are you looking at pipsqueak.’ and you just ran inside.” 

Dean remembered what his dad had said about Sam having an accident on the rig. He looked down at the ground sadly. Maybe Sam didn’t remember some of the good times they had with mom. He and Sam had a lot of good memories with their mom when their dad had been deployed before the tornado. 

“So, anyway… Mom comes out and I get in trouble for calling her a tom boy and she gets in trouble for punching me and I have no idea how it happened but we ended up friends.” Dean brushed of the rest of the story. “I fell in love with her the minute she knocked me on my ass… anyway… I want you to be my best man.” Dean breathed. 

“Really?” Sam asked. “You...you want me to be your best man?”

“Who better than my brother to stand by my side while I marry my best friend?” Dean smiled. 

“I thought you’d want Benny…” Sam said, shuffling around.

“Benny, is my best guy friend, But you are my brother… you are the most important person besides (Y/n) in my life.” Dean pulled Sam in for a hug. “I’m sorry Sammy… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.” 

“How...how much do you know?” Sam asked nervously.

“Dad told me about what happened graduation day,” Dean whispered. “Why didn’t you call me, Sammy?” Dean’s voice broke, “you were going through the worst part of your life and you didn’t call me.” 

“Because you were going through the best part of yours and I didn’t want to ruin it for you. But I guess I did anyway, didn’t I.” He sighed. “I’m sorry Dean.”

“You are my brother Sam,” Dean held Sam’s face in his hands. “No matter what, I will always stop what I’m doing for you… you’re my baby brother Sammy. Not even dad, can keep me away from you, got it?” Dean hugged Sam again. “So, what do you say best man, you going to give me a good bachelor party?” Dean gave Sam a gentle punch. 

“Yeah, yeah. Ash can jump out of a giant cake.” Sam laughed. “I got you man.”

“All right, enough of the chick flick moment, let’s go find (Y/n) pipsqueak,” Dean gave his shoulder a pat before walking away. 

“I always wanted the white car,” Sam started. “A...a Camaro. A 1968 Camaro. And you didn’t want to share. And mom told you to share and you told her you did. And (Y/n) was so nice and gave me one. And told me to kick your butt.” Sam smiled. “That car was magical. It was so fast.”

Dean paused and turned around, “What did you say?” 

“Sorry, I thought I had a memory. But I’m probably just imagining things.” Sam shrugged it off. 

“That’s how it happened, that’s exactly what happened.” Dean smiled. “Come on, before Ash decides to streak in front of the cameras.” 

John had stayed in the shadows listening to the brothers bond. He closed his eyes, he only hoped it wouldn’t be too late to fix things before they left for the mission. 

************

Director Rufus Turned stood at the podium as the press conference began. He already looked annoyed as he looked down at his speech. 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the press,” he began, “As you know approximately 4 days ago, the east coast was bombarded with small meteorites that had come into our atmosphere.” He cleared his throat and looked at Bobby. “We were then alerted to an object that was headed our way. Our scientists worked quickly to determine the threat and how long it would take to get here.” 

As Rufus spoke, (Y/n) could feel a wave of nausea hit her. She rushed to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach. She hated this, she felt horrible, her mood was all over the place, and worse of all she was scared she was going to lose the love of her life. She closed her eyes as she continued to throw up into the trash can. She thought Dean had rushed over to help only to find John helping her hold her hair. 

“Thanks,” She muttered as she took a napkin from her purse and wiped her mouth clean. 

“Dean would’ve been here, but he can’t leave from up there.” John told her. “How far along are you?”

“They said three months,” she whispered, “Don’t tell Dean… at least not until he comes back.” 

“I’m not going to be the one to tell him. But, don’t you think you should tell him before?” John asked, rubbing her back to help calm her down.

“If I tell him now, he won’t go,” she muttered. “You know how he gets John, and he needs to do this.” 

“Okay, okay.” John sighed. He looked at his boys standing there. As he watched them, he felt something off. Like a disturbance in the force almost. He just wasn’t sure if the bad feeling he had was directed at Dean or at Sam.

“Why do you hate the idea of Dean being with me John?” (Y/n) shook her head. “He has been trying so… hard, to please you and make him proud.” 

“I don’t hate the idea of you and Dean together.” John sighed. “I just wanted him to be better than a damn roughneck. And you deserve better than that too.”

“You could have fooled me, John. Dean loves working in the rig, because he saw how much it helped your family.” (Y/N) shook her head. “Dean is far more than a ‘roughneck.’ Besides, my dad was one and you are too. What’s so bad about it?” 

“Look at me (Y/n).” John said. “I’m a grumpy old widower. Why would anyone want to marry something like this? I don’t want that for you. And I don’t want Dean to become me.” 

(Y/n) punched John on the shoulder, “Why are you Winchesters so damn self hating and stubborn?” she placed her hand on her hips. “You are grumpy because you want to be John, you were never grumpy until Mary passed away in that tornado,” she reminded him. “Dean is nothing like you and you know it.” She glared at him, “all he wants to know is that you are proud of him and his accomplishments John, that’s all.”

“I am so damn proud of him.” John sighed. “I want to fix things with him.” He closed his eyes for a second. “And as for my grumpiness, I lost the love of my life and I didn’t even get to tell her goodbye…”

“John… you know, when mom died… my dad said that I can say goodbye and she would hear me because the wind can carry our voices to wherever that are.” she stood close to him. “Just, don’t forget to talk to your son’s before it’s too late.” (Y/n) hesitated to hug him, wondering if it would be ok. 

“Come here kid.” He swept her up in a big hug. “I’m sorry about everything. And I’m going to make it right for you guys.” He smiled.

“Better call Crowley then, see if you can get Dean out of transferring.” She muttered. “I really don’t want to work for the sleeze bag. He creeps me out.” 

“I’ll tell him he can’t take my co-president away from me.” John said. It hit (Y/n) then. Co-president. John was promoting Dean.

“What?” She gasped, “John, you can’t mean….” 

“I can. And I mean, who better to run the company after I’m gone? I’m one cheeseburger away from a heart attack.” John laughed. “I want Dean to run it. I trust him with it. And I trust you to keep him in line.” He smiled at her.

“Oh trust me, I can keep him in line… knocked him on his ass when we first met.” (Y/n) laughed at the memory. 

“I remember that,” John laughed. “I think you were Sam’s hero for awhile.”

“Thank you… I know dad dying wasn’t easy on you.” she whispered. 

“Your dad was like a brother to me.” John told her. “I loved him the way Dean loves Sam. And if it wouldn’t have been for him, I’d probably be dead.” John hugged her again.

“I know… I know,” she kissed his cheek, “remember not a word to Dean about the baby.” 

“Cross my heart.” John said. They turned to look back at the press conference as it started coming to an end. They answered the last few questions and the guys were released to have one last night of freedom.

*********

San Antonio

Ashton was playing with his small cars on the floor when he looked up at the TV. 

“Look Mommy! Daddy’s on the V.V!!!!” He gave a happy clap. 

Jessica looked at the TV. there lined up with Dean, stood Sam being introduced as part of the team that was going up into space. She gave a gasp as her words floated into her head. The coffee mug she was holding slipped from her grasp, smashing on the floor.

********** 

After the conference…

Ash slapped Dean on his back, “What do you say you leave the ball and chain at home and join me in a night of debauchery?” 

“Nah man. You have fun catching every STD in Texas.” Dean laughed. “I think I’m just going to have a nice, relaxing dinner.” He noticed Benny walking away with a fishing pole and tackle box. “Hey man, where you going?”

“Night fishing,” He smiled, “might as well try and catch something before the big day tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Have fun.” Dean smiled at him. Dean looked around for Sam, and saw him heading towards his office. (Y/n) walked over and held Dean’s hand.

“Where’s Sam going?” Dean asked.

“He said he needed to do something, but Dean… I don’t want to leave him alone.” (Y/n) hugged him tightly, “There’s something going on and he isn’t talking.”

“Well, there is a nice pub around here that says he’s coming with us and having dinner.” Dean told her. “Come on, let’s go get him.”

Sam pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his bottom drawer. He didn’t drink it often. But right now, he just wanted a quiet drink in his dark office, away from everyone and everything. The picture of Ashton he had on his table brought tears to his eyes, and he had to make it lay down so he couldn’t feel the heartbreak anymore. Dean knocked on the door. 

“Sammy?” He called. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” Sam said, putting the bottle back in his drawer as Dean opened the door. “What’s up?”

“Let’s go out to eat, you, me, and (Y/n). We can hang out like we used to.” Dean smiled, “It’s been a while and I think we should try and hang out again.” Dean walked up to his Desk and played with the vampire bobble head. His hand reached for the fallen picture of Ashton. Picking it up he smiled. “The kid looks so much like you…” He noticed his master thesis on the desk. “I guess it’s not that great huh.” he pointed to his thesis. 

“Uh, actually, it’s great.” Sam told him. “So great in fact that we’re using it to destroy the asteroid.” Sam offered him a small smile. “And I did this so no one can say you ripped off your thesis.” He slid the envelope with Dean’s name on it towards his brother. “Go ahead, open it.”

Dean took the envelope, “Sammy… you... “ he looked at the heading. “This is from the patent office. You patented my bomb for me?” His voice broke. Before Sam could say anything Dean walked around the desk and hugged Sam tightly. 

“You’re not mad that I interfered?” Sam asked, a little surprised by the hug.

“Sammy, I am grateful you did this… I mean… thank you!” Dean wasn’t sure what to say. “Come on, (Y/n)’s hungry and she can get cranky when she doesn’t eat.” 

“I don’t want to intrude on your guys’ thing…” Sam said. (Y/n) popped her head around the corner then.

“You’re going and that’s final Pipsqueak!” she growled, “I want meat and fries! So get the lead out!” 

“Geez she’s bossy when she’s hungry,” Sam sighed. “And I’m not Pipsqueak anymore! I’m bigger than you are!” He followed them out of the complex to someplace to eat.

“You are always going to be Pipsqueak to me Sammy!” She said as she ruffled his hair and ran away before he could retaliate.

“Dean is the only one that I allow to call me Sammy (Y/n/n)!” Sam yelled out. “You better hold on to her Dean… Don’t let what happened to Jessica and me happen to you.” Sam gave his brother a sad smile. 

“I’m not letting her go.” Dean smiled. “And plus, I only want to use you as a best man once.” He laughed.

“You’re so hilarious!” Sam yelled at him, his sad smile breaking into a genuine one.

Reaching a small pub outside of the complex, Dean raised his eyebrow at (Y/n) when she ordered water to drink. 

“What?” She said when he looked at her. 

“You always have a beer when we go to places like this.” Dean said. “You don’t want one tonight?”

“I don’t want the headache tomorrow,” she covered, “Ohhhhh, the 10lbs burger looks good,” she tried to change the subject. But she never really ate anything bigger than six. 

“You...you want a 10 pound burger?” Dean asked, a little confused. “Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m just extra hungry, Ok? I mean I can eat a 10 lbs burger, or would you rather I starve?” She raised her eyebrow at Dean while crossing her arms. 

“What? No! I was just uh….I hope it tastes good?” He looked over at Sam for help.

Sam just shrugged and ordered some sliders. He wasn’t extremely hunger, but he knew if he didn’t eat, it would be a very miserable mission tomorrow. He picked at his food while Dean watched (Y/n) eat hers, a little amazed.

“So, I guess after everything, you guys are going back to Austin?” Sam asked, eating a fry.

“No… I mean yeah to pack for Louisiana, I guess.” Dean gave Sam a sad smile. “I mean I have the Job at McLeod waiting for me. I think (Y/n) would be starting there too, so…” 

“O-oh…” Sam said. “I turned down a transfer to Cape Canaveral a few weeks ago.”

“I thought you wanted to work at the main launch site?” (Y/n) asked. 

“I didn’t want to leave my family behind.” Sam sighed. “I don’t have anyone in Florida. But it sounds that soon I won’t have anyone in Texas either.”

“You’ll have Dad and Ashton, Sam… you’ll still have family.” Dean reasoned. “We’ll get to come and visit.” 

“Guess you’re right,” Sam got up. “I need to get back to the office. I have a lot of things to do before the launch tomorrow.”

“Sam wait…” Sam was out the door before Dean could stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Star Trek Movie Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSMeYe-sLhs)

Launch Day

Dean paced nervously in the small airport. (Y/n) had gone to the restroom, but she was taking longer than she usually does. John was to scared to approach Dean, he wasn’t sure what to say to his oldest son. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when (Y/n) emerged.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked. “You took awhile. I thought you were going to miss me getting on the plane…”

“I’m fine, there was a long line, no biggie.” She caressed his cheek. “Go sit down and put on your walkman, you got your flying mix in there, I put it in this morning,” she gave him a soft kiss.

“God, what would I do without you?” He smiled and kissed her.

(Y/n) kissed him deeper this time, she put everything she had in her kiss, “You better come back to me Winchester, you hear me?” 

“I will. Promise.” He smiled. “And I’ll bring back Sam before he decides to marry a Vulcan.” (Y/n) laughed. “Are you sure they won’t let me sneak you on the plane with me? I don’t want to fly alone…”

“You’re not alone. You’ll have Sam.” She motioned over to him. Sam was standing off to the side alone. Everyone else had someone to say goodbye to. Sam had held out hope that maybe Jessica would change her mind and bring Ashton to say by to him, but there was nothing. John made his way to Sam.

“You going to be ok up there?” He rocked on his heels as he crossed his arms looking at his son.

“Yeah. I’m not the one scared of flying.” Sam laughed. “There just better not be any killer klowns from outer space up there. Or you guys are on your own.”

“I remember when that movie freaked you out,” John chuckled. “you crawled into Dean’s bed for… what was I it? A month?”

“I’m not sure.” Sam said awkwardly. “I just know clowns are literally the spawn of the devil.”

“Sam, I’m sorry. I should have been a better father to you… and Dean, ” John croaked. “I… I was just scared that you were going to die on me at a young age and then… Your divorce happened and…” John couldn’t find the words.

“Dad, you don’t have to apologize to me.” Sam patted his shoulder. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Now if Dean will forgive me,” John sighed, “I might get to meet… nevermind…”John wasn’t sure if Sam knew about (Y/n).

“Dean’s not going to keep…you know…away from you.” Sam smiled. “And you’ve got Ashton too, if Jessica will let you see him.”

“When you get back, I’m going to help you with her…” John placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “I know how much you love her and your son.”

“I do but…she really doesn’t need me dad. She’s happy without me.” Sam sighed. “It’s almost time to get on my flight.”

Dean and (Y/n) made their way towards Sam and John. Ash was kissing a busty broad who had glitter all over her body. Garth seemed to be very mellowed out. Benny looked almost relaxed as he smiled at the group. Ketch, held his head as if he was nursing a headache. John looked at his sons, and his rig crew.

“ALL of you,” He looked to Dean for a bit longer, “better come back alive, you hear me?”

“Yes sir.” They all said. Sam nodded and Dean gave a smirk.

“Dean,” John motioned for him to come over.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, going to his dad.

John said no words, all he did was take Dean in his arms and hugged him tight. John couldn’t say any words to him. at least not yet. John only hoped that Dean could feel what the hug meant.

“We’ll be back soon dad.” Dean said, hugging his dad back. “We’ll have a barbecue.”

“Oh, now that sounds good,” John let Dean go. “Go give your girl one last kiss before you’re in the air. And Dean… congrats, I know her dad would be proud to have you as a son, cuz I know I already think of her as a daughter.”

“Dad, you’re gonna make me cry in front of the guys.” Dean laughed. They weren’t on good terms yet, but they were better. They were getting there.

(Y/n) picked at the hem of her shirt, she looked nervous. She never really knew Dean to fly without her, but she was hoping Sam could keep him sane. She took a shaky breath as he walked towards her.

“Ok,” her voice broke slightly. “I love you Winchester.” She whispered as she help him tight. 

“I love you (Y/L/N).” He smiled at her, holding her close. “And I’ll be back before you know it.”

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him one last time. She had a small sense of dread that this might be the last time she would be kissing him. She was scared of losing him on this mission.

“I’ll make sure he comes back.” Sam said, kissing her cheek. “Thanks for everything (Y/n).”

“Pipsqueak, be safe up there, please?” (Y/n) smiled at him sadly. “You know you have to come back too, promise?” Sam just smiled and nodded.

“Time to go guys.” Benny clapped them both on the backs, leading them towards the plane. As they boarded the plane, Bobby addressed them quickly.

“Ok, Director of Cape Canaveral Chuck Shurley is going to meet you guys there and take you right to get prepped for the Launch,” He nodded his head slightly. “Now, once the rocket is over Houston Mission control will take over and we will be in constant communication. So, good luck and don’t do anything stupid ya Idjits!”

John cupped his hands around his mouth, “MY CO-PRESIDENT BETTER COME BACK SAFE!” he bellowed.

***********

Rushing through the airport with Ashton in her arms, Jessica was desperately trying to find Sam. She was able to use her old clarence thanks to Charlie who owed her a favor. She smiled when she saw John and (Y/n).

“John!” she waved and rushed to him. “Please tell me I made it in time, please?” She looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Jessica?” John asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought Sam was lying when he said they were sending him up,” She shook her head sadly. “I mean they never, sent him up before and we… he and I… and I said horrible things to him…” She let (Y/n) take Ashton from her arms. “I need to see him, I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

“Jess, you’re too late.” John said, motioning to the plane that was about to take off. “I’m sorry.”

“NO, no, no, no,” Jess ran her fingers through her hair, “call them back or call the plane. I have to tell him I’m here, and Ashton’s here, Please!” she clawed at John before turning to Bobby. “Bobby, please you have to find a way to let me talk to him please.”

“Jess, I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.” Bobby sighed. “If I would’ve known you were coming, I could’ve stalled.”

“Mission control! Is there any way after the launch when you switch that you can please let him know? Please, Bobby… please?” by now tears had started to spill from her eyes.

“There’s a chance that we can have a video feed to the shuttle.” Bobby said. “We’ll figure something out Jess.” He offered her a smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Before she almost collapsed only to be held by John as she sobbed.

**************

Ash looked around, “was he talking about me?”

“I think he’s talking about Dean.” Benny chuckled.

“Wait…did I just get promoted?” Dean asked as they shut the door. “Didn’t I quit?” Benny laughed and patted his shoulder.

Sam took his seat hoping that Dean would sit by him. Something about having his brother close to him seemed like a good idea.

“Come sit Dean.” Sam said. Dean slid into the seat by him. “Ready?”

“I guess,” He put on his seat belt with a shaky hand. “Do you think (Y/n)’s pregnant?”

“Uh, what?” Sam asked, a little nervous now. “What makes you ask that?”

“The throwing up, the fainting, The food she’s eating, not having beer last night… I mean, she’s gotta be right?” Dean gave a small smile. “I mean… I wouldn’t mind the idea really.”

“I don’t think so…” Sam lied. “Maybe she’s just stressed about everything.”

“Maybe,” Dean leaned back and sighed. “I’m scared I’d be like dad though if she was.” Dean chuckled, and looked to Sam. “I bet I turn out be a horrible dad. I would screw up that kid so bad,” Dean sighed sadly.

At that moment a voice sounded over the PA. “Passengers, please remain seated as we prepare to take off and make our way to Cape Canaveral Florida”

“You’ll be a great dad.” Sam smiled. “Just make sure you spend more time at home than at work.”

Dean simply nodded as he placed his head phones over his ears and pressed play on his walkman. Dean began breathing calmly as the first guitar sounds of Metallica’s enter sandman, began to play.

“Dean?” Sam got his attention, “Is that Metallica?” 

“It calms me down.” Dean told him. Sam just smiled and shook his head before looking out the window. The other guys were swapping stories and talking about what they were going to do after they saved the world. But not the Winchester boys. They were in their own little world.

“So, you excited to tie the knot with (Y/n)?” Sam smiled. By now the plane was in the air and they were free to move around the cabin. The plane was a small private chartered plane. 

“I’m nervous, but I don’t want to be without her.” Dean asked. “Sam, can I ask some questions without upsetting you?”

“Yeah Dean, I can try,” Sam gave a small nod.

“How did you know Jess was the one?” Dean asked, feeling bad when he saw Sam cringe a little.

“If I can be honest,” Sam gave him a sad smile, “She made me feel whole. It was like… everytime we were together, I felt complete. But when I got the job at NASA… I messed it up. I missed her so much when I was in the office, that I distracted myself with work, that by the time I looked up… I lost her.” Sam closed his eyes for just a moment. “I felt and still feel like I’m drowning.” 

“Sammy….” Dean felt his heart break a little. “Maybe when we get back and you’re a big hero, she’ll want you back.”

“It’s ok Dean… I know I lost her, I had her and I lost her… I will just have to see what happens next.” Sam muttered.

It wasn’t long before the plane began to descend into Kennedy Space Center where a tarmac was cleared just for them. As they got off the plane, they were greeted by a man with curly hair, an unkempt beard, glasses, and a look that he had not slept for days.

“Hello gentlemen!” he squeaked, “I am Director Shurley, and I will take you into the area where we will dress you and prep you for your shuttle ride to the asteroid.”

“Good to see you again Chuck.” Sam said, shaking his hand. Chuck looked a little surprised to see Sam there. “We won’t let you down.”

“Sam! Wow, um… are you sure you don’t want the assistant director job? I mean… we could really use you over here?” Chuck said to Sam as they were walking towards a small building far from the launchpad.

“No sir, I’m fine in Texas.” Sam smiled and walked with the others. Dean slapped him in the back of the head. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You told us it was a transfer,” Dean hissed. “Not this job! What are you crazy?” Dean shook his head, “Sam this was a big Deal… hell this is a big job!” 

“It’s not a big deal Dean.” Sam sighed. “They could find someone better.”

“But Sam….” Dean began but was cut off when Director Shurley began to explain the procedures.

Chuck gave everyone a nervous smile, “gentlemen, as you can see we will be sending you up on two small shuttles in order to better fit the asteroid. Now you will be divided into two groups. The commanders for the shuttles are Gabriel for the Independence, and Jo for the Freedom.” Chuck explained. “Garth, Mick, Ash, and Cas will be with Gabriel on the Independence. Sam, Dean, Benny, and Ketch will join Jo on the Freedom.” He looked at them. “Now let’s get suited up. And may God bless you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Enter Sandman (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ixKdkMWzFA)

Dean was pacing back and forth in the holding pen. They had a crew in the launch bay prepping the rockets that would launch them into space. He hadn’t spoken to (Y/n) in a while and he was now itching to hear her voice. He was told his walkman wouldn’t be allowed on the ride with him. Know all he was left with was a ball of nerves and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“You ok brother?” Benny leaned on one of the walls and crossed his arms. “You keep walking like that, you are going to bore a hole on that concrete floor,” Benny chuckled. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll strike oil!” 

“Or hit a gas pocket and launch us to the moon.” Dean rolled his eyes. Sam wrapped his arms around their necks.

“Guys, do you know where we’re going?” Sam asked with a smile.

“No, Sam… I mean where could we possibly go?” Dean sighed sarcastically. “Oh no… I just set him up didn’t I?”

“Guys, we are literally going where no man has gone before!” Sam chuckled. “So, who wants to be Kirk?” He smiled and walked away.

“If anyone’s Kirk, it’s me.” Benny told Dean.

“I can be Bones!” Dean gave Benny a pat on his shoulder as they followed Sam.

They made their way to a small area were they were helped into their space suits. Dean glanced over at Sam. He looked like he was born to wear the suit. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Ready?” Sam asked everyone. There were murmurs and nods. “Let’s go guys.”

Dean closed his eyes as they made their way to the lift that would help them get on the rocket. He tried to focus on what (Y/n) sounded like. He always felt her voice calmed him whenever he was nervous. Soon, they were up in the lift and making their way into the shuttles, where they were strapped in.

As they were getting ready for lift off, Dean heard Sam say something. Something a little familiar.

“Say your prayers, little one. Don’t forget my son to include everyone.” Sam sang. Benny smiled and joined in.

“I tuck you in, warm within. Keep you free from sin, ‘Til the sandman he comes” Benny smiled to Ketch.

“Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight!” Ketch joined in.

Dean smiled as he joined everyone for the next part, “Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand. We’re off to never-never land.”

As the rocket lifted off the force pushed them all back. Sam began yelling loudly. “Woooo! Hoooo!” he began.

Followed by Ketch, “Yippee Ki Yay Mother Fuckers!”

Dean closed his eyes, “Son of a BITCH!”

“Oh man brother this is just like a carnival ride!” Benny laughed. 

“My carnival rides weren’t like this!” Dean screamed. Sam was laughing. For the first time in awhile, he felt so carefree. He didn’t want it to be over.

*************

Mission Control

Houston, Texas

Bobby looked around mission control. They had arrived just before the crew was launched into space. John sat with (Y/n) and Jessica as Ashton sat on Jessica’s lap. They were watching the video feed from Cape Canaveral.

“I want audio and visual up! No excuses I want all eyes and ears on what is happening!” Bobby shouted out, “Move ya Idjits! We don’t have all day!” he said as the rocket launched. “We have five minutes before we take control!”

“Look at it go.” Jessica whispered. “I’ve been to launches before, but this is different…”

“What the hell is that noise?” John asked. “Is that…Metallica?”

“Dean!” (Y/n) laughed, “It calms him down when we fly.”

“Of course it does.” Jessica laughed. “That sounds like Dean.”

A few moments later, they hear the whooping and calls as they headed out of the atmosphere. They were all smiling as they heard Dean scream. Jessica covered Ashton’s ears.

(Y/n) placed her head in her hands, “Oh Dean, really?” she moaned as she laughed.

“I have the audio but where is my visual people! What are you Idjits doing? Picking your noses? MOVE IT!” Bobby bellowed as he began to try and fix the problem. “Freedom this is mission control, we have audio but no visual do you copy?”

Jo’s voice came over the communications system, “Mission control we copy loud and clear.”

“Freedom, you are going to head straight for the asteroid,” Bobby leaned on the com. “Just take it nice and easy, no side tricks Jo, copy?”

“Roger that! Mission control,” Jo gave the short reply.

Dean looked out through the front window, it was surreal. Space was vast. He was seeing more stars up where he was than he could down on the planet. He closed his eyes and looked to Sam.

“Man I wish (Y/n) could see this, It’s amazing.” He breathed.

“Yeah, I should have done it sooner.” Sam gave a soft chuckle. “I never thought I’d have the chance to actually do this.”

“You should give yourself more credit.” Dean told him. Sam shrugged.

“They told me I was more valuable on terra ferma.” He unbuckled himself to float around. “This is amazing.”

“Woah, woah! Sam what are you doing?” Dean freaked out.

“Floating.” Sam said. “You don’t have to stay buckled in the whole time.” He smiled as Benny joined him. “See. It’s fun.” The guys and Jo started floating around the cabin, except for Dean, who refused to get out of his seat. “Dean, come on.”

Dean looked to Sam, with a shaky hand he undid the seat belt. “I die, you promise to take care of (Y/n)? Right?” He gave his brother a serious look. Dean let go and allowed his body to float.

“You’re not gonna die. I won’t let you.” Sam smiled at him. “What do you think?”

“It’s weird… But I like it,” Dean gave him a soft smile, “I feel all floaty.”

“Welcome to space.” Jo laughed. “This is my third time.”

***********

Back in mission control, Bobby had everyone scrambling to try and get a video feed. He rubbed his forehead at his situation.

“Can anyone tell me why we can’t get god damn visual on them?” He shouted.

“What’s going on?” Jess asked, a little nervous. “I don’t remember this ever taking this long.”

“John, I’m getting worried here,” (Y/n) shook her head as she nibbled on the nail of her thumb. “I… I have a bad feeling about the boys… I can’t…” (Y/n)’s breathing became panicked. “I want to talk to Dean… I… I should have told him….”

“Okay, Bobby, let us know if anything happens.” John said. “Jess, (Y/n), come with me.”

John led (Y/n) and Jess to a small room next to mission control. He let the girls in first and closed the door behind him.

“Ok, everything is going to be fine,” John looked at (Y/n). “This stress is not good for the baby, (Y/n). just take cool calming breaths.” John began to take deep breaths hoping (Y/n) would follow.

And she did, soon calming down. Jessica rubbed her back, even though she was just as upset. She had really hurt Sam, thinking he was using her. She should’ve known better. Sam was too sweet of a guy.

“How are you feeling?” Jessica asked (Y/n).

(Y/n) shook her head as a strangles sob came out, “What if I never see him again?” she looked to John, “you were right, I should have told him.”

“He’s coming back. Everyone is.” John told her. “Because I will kick his ass if he doesn’t.” He hugged her. Jessica sat off to the side, feeling out of place.

“Come over here Jess,” John called her over. She went over to them, getting swept up in their hug. Ashton wiggled his way into the middle of it, laughing.

John let the girls go momentarily to pick up his grandson, “Hey little man, last time I saw you, you were just a tiny little thing.” John tickled him, “I’m your grandpa John, I’m your dad’s daddy.”

“Daddy has a daddy?” Ashton asked. “That’s cool!” He looked around. “Where is daddy?”

“Well Right now, he is with your Uncle Dean up in outer space,” John explained. “They are going to break apart a big rock that’s coming our way.”

“Is daddy Superman?” Ashton asked seriously, but it brought a smile to everyone’s faces.

“Oh yeah, and Uncle Dean is Batman,” (Y/n) chuckled with a smile to Ashton.

“Batman’s so cool!” Ashton said. He wiggled out of John’s arms to run around the room, pretending he could fly.

(Y/n) gave John a sad smile, “I don’t know what I would do if Dean didn’t come back.” she shook her head, “I’m sorry, my hormones are all over the place.” 

“You’re allowed to be emotional.” John said. (Y/n) looked over then as she heard Jessica start crying.

“I’m sorry guys.” She said, wiping her eyes. “Ignore me.”

“Hey,” John said gently, “Whatever happened between you and Sam, It’s ok.” John pulled her in for another hug. “You married a Winchester, that boy over there who looks like my son.” He motioned his head to Ashton who was playing with cars. “He is a Winchester, you are a Winchester Jessica.” he held on to both women as they cried. “(Y/n) even before Dean gave you that ring… you are a Winchester. You two hear me?”

“Yes,” they both echoed as they allowed John to pull them in tighter. (Y/n) noticed that Jessica was wearing her wedding ring.

“Uh, hello?” Charlie said awkwardly from the doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. “I just wanted to let you guys know that we got video of the shuttle. It’s not great though. But Bobby said you guys wanted to know…”

(Y/n) and Jessica ran back to the control room. John picked up Ashton and carried him. They could see inside the shuttle, watching as everyone floated around. Sam was picking on Dean by spinning him and Benny wasn’t doing anything to help him.

“Ok, boy’s time to buckle back up we need to land this thing,” Jo chuckled as Dean could be heard in the background.

“Sam when we get back to gravity I’m going to pummel you to the ground!” Dean groaned. “I hope (Y/n) punches you in the nads when we get back for that!”

“That’s if she can see us!” Sam teased.

The audio began cutting in and out. Much of the conversation began to get cut. Jessica covered Ashton’s ears as Dean began to curse loudly at the turbulence while they were landing. John rubbed (Y/n)’s and Jessica’s backs as they watch the shuttle shake and bounce. It wasn’t long before the shuttle landed perfectly. Everyone in Mission Control cheered, but Bobby held up his hands.

“Don’t celebrate yet,” He sighed. “We still have a long way to go.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Roll Me Away by Bob Seger (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9V_2-Pbz4Q)

The two groups began by setting up the helmets as the two shuttles connected together. Both groups convened by a table set up to make it easier to plan and begin drilling. Sam was in charge of getting the bomb ready with the help of Mick and Garth, while the other guys worked on handling the drill. It was a little different than being in the pool. They had to make sure they drilled to a certain depth, which was easy in the water. But space rock was not the same as water.

“How’s she handling Dean?” Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

“Beautifully,” Dean smiled, “I might have to design something like this for the rig back home!”

“Well, I trust you to handle it.” Sam smiled at him through his helmet and went back to getting the bomb ready. “Okay guys, we don’t set the timer until everyone is on the shuttles and heading home.”

“You’re really bloody brave to be handling this.” Mick said. Sam looked over at Dean.

“If it wasn’t for Dean, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now. We’d be trying to find a bomb shelter that could handle the impact.” Ash was standing off to the side, looking down at the earth.

“It’s beautiful.” Ash said. “So big and blue…”

“Ash, do you think you could spare a moment and help out control this?” Benny growled.

“Oh, right.” Ash said, going over. They were running it in shifts so someone didn’t get tired and they had to run it the whole time they were there. There was a lot of ground to go through. Dean would be taking over in awhile, and he stood to the side and watched them. But something about this mission had an element of doom to it. It had to be because of what they were doing, that not just their lives, but the lives of their loved ones depended on it.

“Dean!” Sam said. “Wanna meet your creation?” Sam looked over at Dean.

“I get to meet the big bad kaboom!” Dean laughed as he walked towards Sam.

“The um, the mud flap silhouette on the side was Cas’s idea.” Sam said, shaking his head. “Him and Ash thought it up. Ash named her Brandy.”

“It’s a good name!” Ash called out.

“Not for a bomb!” Sam yelled back.

“Yeah, but for a bombshell.” Ash laughed. Sam shook his head and looked back to Dean.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked. “Did I do her justice?”

Dean chuckled, “I would have named it chimichanga to be honest!” Dean walked around ‘Brandy’ and sighed. “You did her justice, She looks good.”

“How deep are we?” Mick asked.

“Not deep enough.” Dean told him. “We still have a long way to go.”

“You’ll get it man.” Garth told him.

“Garth how deep are we? We need to get to 800 feet!” Dean called out to him.

“We’re only at 125!” He called back.

“Damn.” Sam sighed.

“What if we try and tweak the speed a bit?” Dean wondered, “It’s risky but I think she could handle it.”

“We only have two extra bits.” Ketch told him. “We gotta be careful with ‘em. No hole, no boom.”

“Fuck!” Dean growled, “we need to come up with something… anything… any luck fixing communications with Mission Control?” he pressed the com to Jo.

**************

Mission Control

“AM I WORKING WITH MORONS! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET OUR FUCKING COMMUNICATIONS IN ORDER!” Bobby yelled. “They need our help! Someone better get this right or we are all fucked!”

(Y/n) paced as she heard what was going on. She looked to John, “What do you think they can do? I mean… it’s different from the oil rig but… If Dean can get it to just spin a second faster….” she rubbed her abdomen, using it as a reminder to calm down.

“Did you eat anything yet?” John looked at her. “ You need to eat something… anything… please.”

“John, I’m fine really… I… I just want to talk to him just once…” (Y/n) whispered.

“You’ll get to talk to him again. He’s coming back.” John told her. “But you have to keep your strength up. It’s not just you (Y/n).”

“I got it John,” Jessica placed a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. “I will take her to get something to eat. Watch Ashton for me?” She put her arms gently over (Y/n)’s shoulders. “Come on sweetie, you need to stay healthy, for you, the baby, and Dean ok?”

(Y/n) simply nodded as she let Jessica lead her to the cafeteria. (Y/n) filled up her tray with a slice of pizza, a burger, fries, and a slice of apple pie. Jessica gave her a soft smile as she reached for the hot sauce.

“My pregnancy with Ashton produced a lot of strange cravings,” Jessica chuckled as she sat with (Y/n). “I think one of my biggest cravings was…. I mean pickles were a big staple, but I would mix it with a variety of different flavors, pickles and chocolate seemed to be a good one. Then there was Ice cream and Chilli sauce.”

“Yeah, I have been really into hot sauce, lately and lots, and lots of pie… It’s definitely Dean’s kid,” (Y/n) gave Jessica a small smile. “Jess?” 

“Yeah, (Y/n)?” She gave her as sad smile.

“What happened with you and Sam?” (Y/n) whispered.

“A mistake that I regret,” Jess shook her head as she took in a shaky breath. “I called him a liar the last time I saw him. I… he had never been on a mission before even though they trained him from it… when he said he was going well… I didn’t believe him. How could I after years of not being called up.” Her voice broke. “I just want him to know that I’m here so he can come home and we can work things out.”

“I noticed you put on your wedding ring,” (Y/n) offered her a soft smile. “I think that’s a good start.”

“I hope so, I… I had a very hard time after the divorce,” she looked down almost ashamed. “I was not in a good place, we were both so young, and he was working so hard…. I should have… we should have talked more and communicated better. But then I… I cheated on him… everything went downhill, I became so lost…” Jessica’s voice broke.

“Sam was lost without you too,” (Y/n) whispered. “Jess… The divorce I know hit you really hard… Sam…” before (Y/n) cold say anything John burst through waving to get their attention.

“You guys need to come quick,” was all he told them.

***************

At the same time on the asteroid…

Dean found himself making calculations. Trying to figure out a faster way to drill. The only other way was to try and have the drill speed up. His hand wrote furiously, the calculations but they weren’t cooperating, or at least, it didn’t seem possible. He wasn’t sure how long he had the calculations going, but his eyes had grown heavy.

He was dozing off, his mind seeing his wedding. His heart skipped a beat as he saw (Y/n) walking down the aisle. He went to turn to Sam to be met with a picture propped up next to him.

Dean woke up with a gasp, “what the fuck was that?”

The dream felt so real yet, he didn’t want it to ever come true. Rubbing his eyes he shook the thought out of his head. Sam was going to be there, he was going to make sure his brother made it home. Sam came up and noticed how tired Dean looked. Walking up to Dean, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok?” He looked over Deans calculations.

“Yeah… yeah… fine, just dozed off that’s all,” Dean sighed. “I can’t seem to figure out how to get it to run faster.”

“What if you calculate the density of the asteroid? I mean, it’s mostly metal here, the drill bits are diamond so if we can calculate that…..” Sam began.

“I can reconfigure the drill to move a second faster.” Dea grabbed Sam’s head and kissed the top of it, “Genius baby brother! Genius!”

Dean put on his helmet as he exited the shuttle towards the drill. Looking inside the panel, he motioned for Benny to come over.

“Ok, we need this thing to move just a couple of seconds faster, we got to try,” Dean pointed to the wires. “You are going to help me reconfigure this thing.”

“Brother, if we try to push it too hard….” Benny gave him a small sigh.

“I know, I know the risks,” Dean sighed. “But we have to try, we have got to try anything we can to get this sucker destroyed.” Dean looked at the wiring and looked to Garth. “How much have we drill through?” 

“About 210 feet Dean.” Garth told him, looking at the meter that showed how deep it was. “But she’s going to need a break for a bit or she’s going to run too hot…”

“We can maybe spare thirty minutes to cool her down.” Dean said. “Shut it down while I run the calculations. But we have to start back up as soon as I can.” Garth nodded and shut the drill for a moment as Dean recalculated everything. The other astronauts were taking samples of the asteroid and different readings. This was going to be amazing research material if they all survived. Mick walked over towards Sam.

“Hey Mick.” Sam told him.

“When this is all over with, you have my recommendation for the space station program, if you want it.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, uh, I’ll have to think about it.” Sam smiled at Mick, who nodded.

Dean jumped back as a few sparks flew, “FUCK!”

“What was that?” Benny asked, “I’ve never seen you have trouble reconfiguring a drill before.”

“It’s the way it’s set up,” Dean growled, “they used Michael’s crap calculations!”

“God I hate that guy.” Cas sighed. “Remind me when we survive to break his other hand!”

“What are we going to do?” Ash asked. “Do we keep running the way we were?”

“No,” Dean went back in and kept working, “ I need to adjust for his crap math!”

“Dean are you sure it’s a good idea?” Benny gently asked.

Dean clenched his jaw, “Don’t do that Benny, don’t do the thing that….”

“What thing?” Benny asked, playing dumb.

“Benny….” Dean gave a warning tone. “You’re acting like HIM… so cut it out.”

“Sorry brother. Didn’t meant to.” Benny sighed. “I have faith in you.”

“Good… now let me work,” Dean’s lips formed into a thin line as he tried to compensate for Michaels miscalculation.

“He’s kinda scary when he’s in this mode.” Gabriel commented. Sam sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Sam looked around.

“OK, that should do it!” Dean felt his nerves getting the best of him. “Ash! We ok to go?”

“Start her up man!” Ash hollered. Dean nodded and started the drill back up. Sam watched as the drill came to life and started chewing through the metallic asteroid.

“GARTH!” Dean yelled over the sound of the Drill, “How’s she moving?”

“She’s going good!” He called back. “I need to go get the timer for Sam so he can make sure it fits.” He headed towards the storage where the timer was waiting. As he picked it up, he looked up at the blackness around him. Sam looked over at him as a smaller piece of asteroid came crashing into Garth, shaking the asteroid they were standing on and killing Garth instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Knockin' on Heaven's Door by Guns n' Roses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8OHybVhQwc)

Mission Control

“I WANT A STATUS REPORT!” Bobby yelled as everyone began scrambling. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” 

“Well sir, there was a disturbance and….” A scientist said. Charlie could tell Bobby was about to blow up.

“There’s debris and it’s messing with the comms.” Charlie told him. “We’re working on it as fast as we can.” Bobby growled and rubbed at his temples.

“I WANT SOMEONE TO PATCH ME TO JO OR GABRIEL NOW!!” 

(Y/n) looked worridley to John and Jess. Jess was doing her best to keep (Y/n) from panicking. John was trying to help, but those were his men up there, and his sons.

“You can get your wish, to keep Sam, because if I die on this mission, you get your perfect son, and (Y/n) can find someone better.” 

John closed his eyes and did something he had done since Viet Cong were killing his brothers around him, or since a little Sam weighed 4 pounds, 8 ounces and was born months before he was supposed to be born. He prayed.

“Mission Control! Do you copy! Mission Control this is Jo Harvelle! Do you copy!” Jo’s voice came in over the system. 

“Jo, It’s Bobby I need a status report!” He tried to calm down. 

“Bobby? It’s Sam!” 

“Sam? What’s going on? I need someone to talk to me!” Bobby was trying to take deep breaths. “Sam?”

“Garth’s Dead, Dean’s hurt… The timer to the bomb got damaged.” Sam’s voice was shaky. “Bobby… We got hit by debris coming at us. A stray smaller asteroid hit us.” 

“How bad is he hurt?” Bobby asked, closing his eyes.

“His leg… we have it in a splint at the moment he seems ok, but he’s out of commision for drilling,” Sam explained. “That’s not all… the time detinator got damaged… we need to fix it fast, so good thing I have the designer on board,” Sam joked.

“Shit…” Bobby groaned. “Just….just get it done okay Sam?”

“Yes sir,” Sam sighed. 

(Y/n) could feel her chest constrict. Dean was hurt, she placed her hand over her bump and bit her lip. She was scared, she looked to Jess. Jess looked scared too. 

****

“I think we have the parts Dean needs in the Independence.” Mick explained. Dean had been examining the timer and figuring out what parts were needed. “Let me go get them. I’ll be right back.”

“Dean, how are you?” Sam rasped. 

“Peachy,” Dean grumbled. “Sam… I need to tell you something.” 

“What?” Sam asked, looking over at him. His anxiety was through the roof, and he was trying to move as much as possible to help keep him calm.

“I don’t make it out of here…”

“No, no no. We’re not doing this.” Sam said. “None of this goodbye crap okay. You’re getting home, even if I have to push you there myself.”

“You let me get this out… I’m the older brother I PROTECT YOU, got it?” Dean growled. “I don’t make it… you take (Y/n) you go to the apartment... “ Dean took a shaky breath. “In the closet under all my vinyl records… is a deed and a house key.” 

“Dean…”

“Before my blow out with dad, I bought a house… I was going to surprise her with the house before I proposed to her, but I got in that fight with dad, and got the job with Crowley,” Dean’s voice broke. “You tell her I love her… Make sure she moves on… don’t let her stay hung up on an ass like me… a coward who could have been with her for a long time…” 

“Stop it!” Sam threw a wrench at the wall. “Just stop it okay! You’re going home and you’re having a family! And you’re not going to fuck it up like me! You’re going to have kids, and a house, and a good job! You’re going to die old with your family surrounding you! Now just stop it!” Never before had Sam blown up like that before.

(Y/n) covered her mouth listening to the altercation between the brothers. She looked to Jess whose eyes were filled with guilt. John ran his hands across his face. He looked to the little boy oblivious to the scene as he played with his toy cars. John walked over to Ashton and knelt down in front of the small boy. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” He gave him a teary smile, “What kind of car do you have there?” 

“Bird car.” Ashton said, holding it up to show John. “It flies.” He had a big smile on his face. “And it goes vroom.”

John chuckled, Ashton reminded him so much of Sam when he was little. “That is an amazing car, did your daddy get that for you?” 

“Yeah! We’re going to watch cars someday.” Sam had promised to take Ashton to a race when he was a little older and could sit still for longer than five minutes.

“Would it be ok if grandpa came too?” John smiled as he ruffled Ashtons hair. 

“Yes! We can see the cars together!” He clapped his hands. “Daddy will like that!”

As the camera shook and everyone in mission control scrambled. Sam held on to Dean as he tried to get up. Dean hissed in pain, 

“What the hell was that?” Dean called out. 

“Dean,” Benny’s voice sounded over the com. 

“What Benny? What’s going on?” Dean leaned on the wall of the shuttle giving a knowing look to Sam.

“Dean I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?” Benny sighed. 

“Bad news first.” Dean sighed.

“Well, uh, bad news is Mick is dead.” Benny told them. Dean and Sam stared at each other. “Good news is, the hole is done. But we can’t fix the timer so...emergency meeting.”

Dean ran a hand across his face. He looked at the timer and held out his hand, “Get me a screwdriver.” 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam shook his head. 

“Trust me,” was all Dean said as Sam handed him the screw driver and he began tinkering with it. Everyone climbed into the shuttle. They all stood around, watching as Dean tinkered away.

“Dean…” Sam said. “Is it working?”

“Don’t worry, when everyone gets here I’ll explain it,” Dean mumbled. 

“Everyone’s here.” Sam said. “This is us.”

Benny, Ash, Ketch, Jo, Gabriel, and Cas came in. Dean looked around then looked at the timer. Closing his eyes, he looked to Jo. 

“Are communications with mission control back and stable?” He breathed. 

“Stable, no. But they’re here for now.” She told him. “All the debris is making it hard to keep a constant.”

Dean made his way over to the coms, “Is video working?” 

“It’s scrambled.” Bobby’s voice came through. “We can hear you better than we can see you.”

Dean took a deep breath, “I want to talk to my wife.” 

She wasn’t his fiance right now, even if the papers weren’t signed and they didn’t have their ceremony, he considered her, his wife. He wished he could see her, but hearing her would be just as good. 

“Dean?” her voice was music to his ears. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me?”

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean smiled some. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just wanted to hear your voice.” He closed his eyes and pictured her there. “I love you (Y/n). Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?”

“Why do I have a feeling you are going to try and be a cowboy?” She muttered, “I swear Dean, don’t do anything stupid please?” her voice broke. 

“I’m not honey. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I promise.” He smirked some. “I just really needed to hear you.”

“Dean?” She sobbed, “I love you, please come home.” 

“I’ll be home before you know it.” Dean laughed, trying not to cry. “Just make sure you’ve got the details planned for our wedding.”

“Ramble on going down the aisle,” she chuckled. 

“A little Black Dog that night?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

(Y/n) sniffled, “I love you.” 

“I know.” Dean laughed. “I love you too (Y/n).”

“Go save the world cowboy,” she rasped before blowing a kiss. 

Dean blew a kiss back before turning off the com. He ran his hand across his face clearing up the tears that were falling. With a groan he hobbled back to the group and leaned on the table. 

“I fixed the timer… but you are not going to like our options,” Dean gave them a solemn look. 

“What are they?” Sam asked, nervously.

“One of us has to stay behind and manually detonate the bomb. Or I volunteer myself to stay behind and detonate the bomb,” He looked at Sam. 

“No way!” Sam said. “You’re not giving yourself up like that. We can,” He found a couple straws and cut them into different pieces. “We can draw straws to see who stays behind.”

“Shortest straw stays,” Dean agreed. They took turns drawing straws, dread behind each pull. And finally, someone had the short straw.

Dean looked to Sam holding up the short straw, “told you so.” 

John closed his eyes as mission control heard the audio. (Y/n) held back a sob as she sank to her knees, Jessica with her. The audio and video were gone then, leaving them in the dark.

Sam was numb as he watched Dean get ready. Sam grabbed his own helmet and put it on.

“I’m walking you out at least.” Sam said. “Not taking no for an answer.”

Dean simply nodded as he limped to the elevator to the asteroids surface. 

“You remember what we talked about?” he rasped, “You make sure my girl moves on… make sure the next guy treats her right.” 

“Yeah Dean.” Sam sighed as they headed through the elevator onto the asteroid. Sam played with the loose path on his arm, slowly pulling it off. “Hey Dean, can you do something for me real quick?”

Dean closed his eyes, “yeah baby brother. What do you need?” 

Sam reached out and pulled the hose on Dean’s suit, damaging the oxygen. He pushed him back into the elevator and tucked the patch into a spot on his suit. He shut the doors so Dean could breath.

“Make sure dad gets that.” Sam said, looking at Dean through the glass doors.

Dean beat on the door, “SAM OPEN THE FUCKING DOORS RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS. I DREW THE SHORT STRAW!” 

“You have a life waiting for you back home Dean. I don’t.” Sam told him. “I need you to go live that life for me. It’s time I pay you back for everything.” He pressed the button, letting the elevator go back up into the shuttle.

“DON’T DO THIS SAMMY, NO, NO NO NO! DON’T DO THIS! DAD’S GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS SAM! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ME.” Dean began beating at the doors. “SAM YOU HAVE A SON WHO NEEDS YOU.” he tried using his shoulder to break the door but it was no use. 

“You have a son or daughter that needs you too!” Sam yelled at him. “So just tell them I was cool or something, okay?” He turned away from Dean. “I love you Dean.”

The elevator doors opened into the shuttle. Dean felt two strong arms grab him and pull him in. 

“LET ME GO! SAMMY! I NEED TO GET BACK TO SAM!” Dean tried wrestling away from Benny. 

“Easy brother. We gotta get home.” Benny said, getting him into a seat and tightening the straps so Dean couldn’t get out. “And your oxygen is damaged. You can’t go back out there.”

“Then you get me a new suit, get me out of here. I drew the damn short straw it should be me!” 

“There are no more suits.” Cas told Dean.

“And I think Sam’s made up his mind.” Ash sighed.

“He got what he wanted.” Benny shook his head. “He got to kill himself.”

“How did you know about that?” Dean growled at Benny, “How did everyone know but me!” 

“I didn’t know!” Ketch said.

“I only knew because I had to take the kid to therapy one day.” Benny told him. “We went out for beers and he told me.”

“Dad’s going to hate me for not protecting him,” Dean sobbed, “the old man might as well kill me himself.” 

****

Sam had the communication device that they were supposed to use outside of the shuttle. He sat down by the bomb and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, Sam powered it on.

“If...if anyone can hear me,” Sam said, tears filling up in his eyes. “I...I’d really like to talk to my dad.”  
Mission Control

“I WANT A STATUS REPORT!” Bobby yelled as everyone began scrambling. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” 

“Well sir, there was a disturbance and….” A scientist said. Charlie could tell Bobby was about to blow up.

“There’s debris and it’s messing with the comms.” Charlie told him. “We’re working on it as fast as we can.” Bobby growled and rubbed at his temples.

“I WANT SOMEONE TO PATCH ME TO JO OR GABRIEL NOW!!” 

(Y/n) looked worridley to John and Jess. Jess was doing her best to keep (Y/n) from panicking. John was trying to help, but those were his men up there, and his sons.

“You can get your wish, to keep Sam, because if I die on this mission, you get your perfect son, and (Y/n) can find someone better.” 

John closed his eyes and did something he had done since Viet Cong were killing his brothers around him, or since a little Sam weighed 4 pounds, 8 ounces and was born months before he was supposed to be born. He prayed.

“Mission Control! Do you copy! Mission Control this is Jo Harvelle! Do you copy!” Jo’s voice came in over the system. 

“Jo, It’s Bobby I need a status report!” He tried to calm down. 

“Bobby? It’s Sam!” 

“Sam? What’s going on? I need someone to talk to me!” Bobby was trying to take deep breaths. “Sam?”

“Garth’s Dead, Dean’s hurt… The timer to the bomb got damaged.” Sam’s voice was shaky. “Bobby… We got hit by debris coming at us. A stray smaller asteroid hit us.” 

“How bad is he hurt?” Bobby asked, closing his eyes.

“His leg… we have it in a splint at the moment he seems ok, but he’s out of commision for drilling,” Sam explained. “That’s not all… the time detinator got damaged… we need to fix it fast, so good thing I have the designer on board,” Sam joked.

“Shit…” Bobby groaned. “Just….just get it done okay Sam?”

“Yes sir,” Sam sighed. 

(Y/n) could feel her chest constrict. Dean was hurt, she placed her hand over her bump and bit her lip. She was scared, she looked to Jess. Jess looked scared too. 

****

“I think we have the parts Dean needs in the Independence.” Mick explained. Dean had been examining the timer and figuring out what parts were needed. “Let me go get them. I’ll be right back.”

“Dean, how are you?” Sam rasped. 

“Peachy,” Dean grumbled. “Sam… I need to tell you something.” 

“What?” Sam asked, looking over at him. His anxiety was through the roof, and he was trying to move as much as possible to help keep him calm.

“I don’t make it out of here…”

“No, no no. We’re not doing this.” Sam said. “None of this goodbye crap okay. You’re getting home, even if I have to push you there myself.”

“You let me get this out… I’m the older brother I PROTECT YOU, got it?” Dean growled. “I don’t make it… you take (Y/n) you go to the apartment... “ Dean took a shaky breath. “In the closet under all my vinyl records… is a deed and a house key.” 

“Dean…”

“Before my blow out with dad, I bought a house… I was going to surprise her with the house before I proposed to her, but I got in that fight with dad, and got the job with Crowley,” Dean’s voice broke. “You tell her I love her… Make sure she moves on… don’t let her stay hung up on an ass like me… a coward who could have been with her for a long time…” 

“Stop it!” Sam threw a wrench at the wall. “Just stop it okay! You’re going home and you’re having a family! And you’re not going to fuck it up like me! You’re going to have kids, and a house, and a good job! You’re going to die old with your family surrounding you! Now just stop it!” Never before had Sam blown up like that before.

(Y/n) covered her mouth listening to the altercation between the brothers. She looked to Jess whose eyes were filled with guilt. John ran his hands across his face. He looked to the little boy oblivious to the scene as he played with his toy cars. John walked over to Ashton and knelt down in front of the small boy. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” He gave him a teary smile, “What kind of car do you have there?” 

“Bird car.” Ashton said, holding it up to show John. “It flies.” He had a big smile on his face. “And it goes vroom.”

John chuckled, Ashton reminded him so much of Sam when he was little. “That is an amazing car, did your daddy get that for you?” 

“Yeah! We’re going to watch cars someday.” Sam had promised to take Ashton to a race when he was a little older and could sit still for longer than five minutes.

“Would it be ok if grandpa came too?” John smiled as he ruffled Ashtons hair. 

“Yes! We can see the cars together!” He clapped his hands. “Daddy will like that!”

As the camera shook and everyone in mission control scrambled. Sam held on to Dean as he tried to get up. Dean hissed in pain, 

“What the hell was that?” Dean called out. 

“Dean,” Benny’s voice sounded over the com. 

“What Benny? What’s going on?” Dean leaned on the wall of the shuttle giving a knowing look to Sam.

“Dean I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?” Benny sighed. 

“Bad news first.” Dean sighed.

“Well, uh, bad news is Mick is dead.” Benny told them. Dean and Sam stared at each other. “Good news is, the hole is done. But we can’t fix the timer so...emergency meeting.”

Dean ran a hand across his face. He looked at the timer and held out his hand, “Get me a screwdriver.” 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam shook his head. 

“Trust me,” was all Dean said as Sam handed him the screw driver and he began tinkering with it. Everyone climbed into the shuttle. They all stood around, watching as Dean tinkered away.

“Dean…” Sam said. “Is it working?”

“Don’t worry, when everyone gets here I’ll explain it,” Dean mumbled. 

“Everyone’s here.” Sam said. “This is us.”

Benny, Ash, Ketch, Jo, Gabriel, and Cas came in. Dean looked around then looked at the timer. Closing his eyes, he looked to Jo. 

“Are communications with mission control back and stable?” He breathed. 

“Stable, no. But they’re here for now.” She told him. “All the debris is making it hard to keep a constant.”

Dean made his way over to the coms, “Is video working?” 

“It’s scrambled.” Bobby’s voice came through. “We can hear you better than we can see you.”

Dean took a deep breath, “I want to talk to my wife.” 

She wasn’t his fiance right now, even if the papers weren’t signed and they didn’t have their ceremony, he considered her, his wife. He wished he could see her, but hearing her would be just as good. 

“Dean?” her voice was music to his ears. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me?”

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean smiled some. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just wanted to hear your voice.” He closed his eyes and pictured her there. “I love you (Y/n). Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?”

“Why do I have a feeling you are going to try and be a cowboy?” She muttered, “I swear Dean, don’t do anything stupid please?” her voice broke. 

“I’m not honey. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I promise.” He smirked some. “I just really needed to hear you.”

“Dean?” She sobbed, “I love you, please come home.” 

“I’ll be home before you know it.” Dean laughed, trying not to cry. “Just make sure you’ve got the details planned for our wedding.”

“Ramble on going down the aisle,” she chuckled. 

“A little Black Dog that night?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

(Y/n) sniffled, “I love you.” 

“I know.” Dean laughed. “I love you too (Y/n).”

“Go save the world cowboy,” she rasped before blowing a kiss. 

Dean blew a kiss back before turning off the com. He ran his hand across his face clearing up the tears that were falling. With a groan he hobbled back to the group and leaned on the table. 

“I fixed the timer… but you are not going to like our options,” Dean gave them a solemn look. 

“What are they?” Sam asked, nervously.

“One of us has to stay behind and manually detonate the bomb. Or I volunteer myself to stay behind and detonate the bomb,” He looked at Sam. 

“No way!” Sam said. “You’re not giving yourself up like that. We can,” He found a couple straws and cut them into different pieces. “We can draw straws to see who stays behind.”

“Shortest straw stays,” Dean agreed. They took turns drawing straws, dread behind each pull. And finally, someone had the short straw.

Dean looked to Sam holding up the short straw, “told you so.” 

John closed his eyes as mission control heard the audio. (Y/n) held back a sob as she sank to her knees, Jessica with her. The audio and video were gone then, leaving them in the dark.

Sam was numb as he watched Dean get ready. Sam grabbed his own helmet and put it on.

“I’m walking you out at least.” Sam said. “Not taking no for an answer.”

Dean simply nodded as he limped to the elevator to the asteroids surface. 

“You remember what we talked about?” he rasped, “You make sure my girl moves on… make sure the next guy treats her right.” 

“Yeah Dean.” Sam sighed as they headed through the elevator onto the asteroid. Sam played with the loose path on his arm, slowly pulling it off. “Hey Dean, can you do something for me real quick?”

Dean closed his eyes, “yeah baby brother. What do you need?” 

Sam reached out and pulled the hose on Dean’s suit, damaging the oxygen. He pushed him back into the elevator and tucked the patch into a spot on his suit. He shut the doors so Dean could breath.

“Make sure dad gets that.” Sam said, looking at Dean through the glass doors.

Dean beat on the door, “SAM OPEN THE FUCKING DOORS RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS. I DREW THE SHORT STRAW!” 

“You have a life waiting for you back home Dean. I don’t.” Sam told him. “I need you to go live that life for me. It’s time I pay you back for everything.” He pressed the button, letting the elevator go back up into the shuttle.

“DON’T DO THIS SAMMY, NO, NO NO NO! DON’T DO THIS! DAD’S GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS SAM! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ME.” Dean began beating at the doors. “SAM YOU HAVE A SON WHO NEEDS YOU.” he tried using his shoulder to break the door but it was no use. 

“You have a son or daughter that needs you too!” Sam yelled at him. “So just tell them I was cool or something, okay?” He turned away from Dean. “I love you Dean.”

The elevator doors opened into the shuttle. Dean felt two strong arms grab him and pull him in. 

“LET ME GO! SAMMY! I NEED TO GET BACK TO SAM!” Dean tried wrestling away from Benny. 

“Easy brother. We gotta get home.” Benny said, getting him into a seat and tightening the straps so Dean couldn’t get out. “And your oxygen is damaged. You can’t go back out there.”

“Then you get me a new suit, get me out of here. I drew the damn short straw it should be me!” 

“There are no more suits.” Cas told Dean.

“And I think Sam’s made up his mind.” Ash sighed.

“He got what he wanted.” Benny shook his head. “He got to kill himself.”

“How did you know about that?” Dean growled at Benny, “How did everyone know but me!” 

“I didn’t know!” Ketch said.

“I only knew because I had to take the kid to therapy one day.” Benny told him. “We went out for beers and he told me.”

“Dad’s going to hate me for not protecting him,” Dean sobbed, “the old man might as well kill me himself.” 

****

Sam had the communication device that they were supposed to use outside of the shuttle. He sat down by the bomb and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, Sam powered it on.

“If...if anyone can hear me,” Sam said, tears filling up in his eyes. “I...I’d really like to talk to my dad.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing Rock Mix by Aerosmith (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7agzjLuoZU)

Mission Control

Bobby ran his hand across his face. Sam’s voice coming over the small communication radio sent an eerie shiver down his spine. He looked over at the Winchesters, his heart breaking. (Y/n) had been moved to a chair where she played with her engagement ring tears streaming down her face. Jessica held Ashton close as he played with his toy car. And John, was pacing back and forth, his face stone. Bobby could only imagine what was running through his mind with two sons up on this mission. One son injured and slated to stay behind, and the other son, now asking to speak to him. Bobby pulled the head set off and sighed. His footsteps felt heavy as he walked towards the family.

Bobby placed a gentle hand on John, “Sam’s asking to talk to you.”

At the mention of Sam’s name, Jessica’s head shot up. She looked at John hoping that after his conversation she could speak to Sam. Her heart hoping they could fix their relationship. John looked to Jessica and gave her a small smile before following bobby and sitting down before the console.

“Sam? It’s dad, I’m here son,” John’s voice broke a little. 

“Hey dad.” Sam’s voice sounded so small. “I, uh, I made an executive decision. Dean’s coming home.” (Y/n) looked up, happiness filling her heart, but it was quickly replaced with a different kind of dread.

“Sam, you need to come home son, you can’t… Dean is not going to handle this well… you know that,” John took in a shaky breath. He looked over to Jessica who held a sleeping Ashton. “Sam… there is someone here who wants to talk to you…”

“Who?” Sam asked. John nodded at Jessica, letting her walk up. He took Ashton to let him keep sleeping.

“Sam,” her voice broke.

“J-Jessica?” Sam asked. “What are you doing there?”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you… please don’t do this, come home… I can’t lose you… not like this, please… anything but this,” Jessica pleaded.

“Jess…” Sam gave off a broken sob. “It’s too late. There’s no one else. And I can’t let Dean do this. He’s done so much for me. He deserves to be happy. I-I lost that right to be happy.” He sniffled. “You and Ashton will be taken care of.”

“I AM YOUR WIFE SAM! You deserve to be happy too… I know what happened between us was bad, but you need to come back. We can fix us… get someone else please… what do I tell our son?” Jessica’s voice cracked. She knew they weren’t married officially. But one of the reasons she had broken up with her boyfriend was because she never really got over Sam. She missed him and when he showed up at her house, she just wanted to be with him again. 

“They…they’ve already taken off.” Sam whispered. “They’re heading back now. I-I’m all alone up here. I never stopped loving you Jess. I never gave up your spot in my heart.”

“I love you too… I don’t think I ever stopped… I am so sorry I hurt you Sam. It’s all my fault… I’m sorry… I don’t deserve your love Sam… I’m… I’m going to put your dad back on…” Jessica sobbed as she moved out of the way to take Ashton, allowing John back on the com. She held her son tight as she cried. (Y/n) led her to the seat next to hers as they held each other.

“Dad?” Sam asked softly. “Please don’t think Dean asked me to do this. Please don’t hate him.”

“No son… no, I know he wouldn’t do this… He loves you too much.” John was sure Dean was kicking and screaming to try and get back to Sam. “I’m going to fix things with your brother Sam… don’t worry… I promise,” John sniffed as he placed his head in his hands. 

“My will, the deed to the house, the title to my car, all of it, there’s a fireproof box under my bed.” Sam told John. “Everyone will be taken care of from this. E-everyone will be happy.” Sam was starting to break in and out. “I guess it’s time. I love you dad.”

“I wish I did better Sam… I failed you. I failed Dean… I love you son… I’m sorry,” John began to sob. 

“You did the best you could.” Sam cried. “Dad, I…”

The audio connection cut out then, leaving them in silence. Jessica sobbed loudly, holding on to Ashton. John fell to the floor pounding it with his fists. (Y/n) held on to both Jess and Ashton it would take a day and a half before the small shuttle would reach the earth. All they had to do now was wait for the remaining team members to return.

****

“Dean, if you don’t calm down, we have to sedate you!” Cas told him as Jo started up the shuttle to get them away from the asteroid.

“DAMN IT! HE’S BY BROTHER… MY BABY BROTHER! I’M THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO STAY BEHIND NOT HIM! NOT LIKE THIS!” Dean thrashed in his seat. “Benny get me out of here please, I can’t let my nephew grow up without his dad, please.” Dean begged.

“AND I’M NOT GOING TO LET (Y/N) BECOME A WIDOW BEFORE YOU’RE EVEN MARRIED AND A SINGLE MOTHER!” Benny bellowed.”I am not going to do that to her. Now Sam’s made up his mind. You can sit there and accept it… or you let it eat you alive and you lose your wife and your unborn kid… choose!” 

“Wait…unborn…she’s…I’m a dad?” Dean asked, his voice shaking.

“She didn’t want to tell you until after you came back safe,” Benny sighed. “Hell she doesn’t know I know… but I’m not and idiot, I have sisters and nieces and nephews.”

“Oh boy… (Y/n) is going to be pissed at you when we land,” Ash breathed as he closed his eyes. “Hey Ketch?”

“Yeah mate?” Ketch breathed.

“I owe a bookie 100 thousand dollars… can I hide out at your place for a few days?” Ash gave a nervous chuckle.

“YOU TWAT!” Ketch grumbled. “If that bookie comes after me, I am serving you to him on a silver platter, understood?”

“Guys,” Dean’s voice cut through them. “NOT NOW!” he growled. “NOT NOW. NOT THIS!”

“Dean,” Benny whispered. “Sam loves you… He wanted you and John to get along.” Benny looked over to Dean, whose face was stone.

Dean schoffed, “The old man is only going to blame me for this… Now I’ll really have to work for Crowley,” Dean grumbled.

“I don’t think John would think that brother,” Benny gave him a soft smile. “You know how he is, he’ll blame himself more than you.”

“Yeah I guess,” Dean muttered as he closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before the shuttle had some turbulence from the shock wave that the explosion emitted. Jo, looked sadly to Cas and Gabriel as she piloted the shuttle back to earth.

***************

At the same time with Sam…

Sam kept talking even though he knew no one could hear him. His own voice was trying to calm him down, but he was starting to waver. He wanted to go home. He wanted to kiss Jess and hug Ashton. He wanted to be there for Dean’s wedding and the birth of his niece or nephew. But if he didn’t do this, Dean would’ve. Because no one else had the balls to volunteer.

Sam watched as the shuttle left him behind, heading back to Earth.

Closing his eyes, he pressed the button.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Mama I'm Coming Home by Ozzy Osbourne (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDYGRxL0V24)

The world seemed to erupt in cheers from all over. The Americans had done something right and saved the planet. There were celebrations and cheers given out. Except for two places. The space shuttle that was heading back home, and the men in women in Mission Control.

“S-Sam…” Jessica whispered. She handed Ashton to (Y/n) then ran to throw up in a trash can. (Y/n) looked over at John. He hadn’t said anything since Sam’s audio was cut. And he hadn’t really moved since the explosion was confirmed and the asteroid halves started a trek around the planet. There would still be smaller rock fragments hitting the earth, but nothing like what could’ve been.

“John?” (Y/n) asked. “John, are you okay?”

“I want to be the first to reach Dean when they land,” John rasped. “If that’s ok with you, I need to make sure he knows that it’s not his fault… it has to come from me.”

(Y/n) looked into John’s eyes and sniffed, “Of course, John, yes.” she nodded still holding on to Ashton. “Besides, by the time he gets to me i’m going to kick his ass for scaring us like that.” she muttered.

John gave a sad chuckled, “yeah you are definitely good for him (Y/n).” John took Ashton from her so she could help Jessica.

As John held his grandson he could feel his heart break. Everything he could have done, all the time he could have helped Sam more. The times he could have Dean with him to help Sam. He began taking deep breaths to calm down. Nothing was going to be the same. He had lost a son, but he still had one who was coming home to be a husband and father. John motioned to Charlie.

“Here, take him for a bit while I help the girls out,” He muttered as he passed off the sleepy Ashton to her. “He sleeps just like Sam when Sam was that age, nothing could ever wake him up,” John chuckled sadly. He walked up to the two women who were now hugging each other.

“Charlie has got kiddo, lets go, He’s going to be in Sam’s old astronaut dorm, Jess looks like she needs a drink,” He looked to (Y/n), “Sorry (Y/n/n) none for you but we are going to wait for the rest of our boys to come home.

John led the girls to his truck where he opened up his cooler full of beer. He handed a beer to Jess, and a bottle of water to (Y/n).

“Ok, we are going to celebrate Sam… we are going to laugh and cry and tell stories and when Dean comes back, we are going to make sure he knows that he is not only the best son a father could have, but… A good man to his lovely fiance, a wonderful uncle, and he is going to be one hell of a father, way better than me.”

The trio lifted up their bottles as they proceeded to tell stories that night waiting for the crew to come home.

****************

The next day (noon)…

Kennedy Space Center landing strip.

John, (Y/n), Jessica, and Ashton were all standing together as the shuttle came into view. Jessica couldn’t stop the tears from falling, knowing that Sam wasn’t in the group. (Y/n) rubbed her back.

“It’s okay.” She whispered. Soon, the shuttle was parked and everyone was climbing out. People ran to them, to hug them and congratulate them. John saw Dean then and made his way towards him.

“Dad…I…” Dean said as he saw his dad. But instead of saying anything, John wrapped his arms around his son, holding him close. Dean couldn’t help it. He started to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” John told him. “I don’t blame you. If anything, I blame myself.” He wiped his eyes. “If I would’ve been a better dad to you two…” Dean just hugged him again. A moment later, he pulled back.

“Sam, uh, he wanted me to give this to you.” He handed John the mission patch from Sam’s suit. John started to sob. He held the patch in his hands, large tears falling down his face. He waved his hand, motioning for (Y/n) to come over.

“G-go on.” Jessica whispered. “I’m fine.” (Y/n) made her way over to Dean.

“Hey Winchester.” She said, her voice wavering some. He turned to look at her and she punched him in the arm. “How,” punch “dare you” another punch, “do that to me? I thought I….” She let herself be wrapped up in his arms, holding onto him. “Your child wouldn’t have been happy with you if you didn’t come back.”

Dean kissed her deeply, “Benny spoiled the beans to keep me from leaving the shuttle to join Sam,” Dean admitted.

(Y/n) punched him again, “Winchester you are lucky I’m marrying you.”

“Damn right I am.” He said. Ashton wiggled out of Jessica’s arms and made his way over to Dean. He pulled on (Y/n)’s hand.

“Where’s daddy?” Ashton asked. “He’s Superman and Uncle Dean Batman.” (Y/n) looked up at Dean with a small smile on her face.

Dean closed his eyes before he knelt down to his nephew. “hey buddy… You don’t remember me… I’m your uncle Dean…” He gave Ashton a sad smile.

(Y/n) stepped back and watched as Dean interested with Ashton.

“OK, so I have a special message from your dad,” Dean took a deep breath. “are you ready to hear it?”

“mmmhmmm” Ashton nodded his head, “my teacher says I an a good listener.”

Dean chuckled, “your dad is on a very special mission,” he got closer to Ashton and whispered, “as Superman.”

Ashton gasped, “is he ever coming back?”

Dean took a deep breath, “I’m sorry buddy. It’s a very very long mission. But, he told me to take good care of you and you discovered my secret…” Dean pretended to look around and came in close to Ashton. “I’m batman, so I am going to do everything I can to be there for you and you get to help me with your new baby cousin that will be here in a few months, OK?”

“I gets a supers special missioms!” He whispered excitedly.

“Oh yeah kid, and you get to help me out when I marry your aunty (Y/n) ,” Dean picked him up with one arm hissing at the pain in his leg. What they thought might have been a break was a sprain. “You get the very special mission of protecting the ring I’m going to put on her finger when we get married.”

Ashton leaned in to whisper but (Y/n) could still hear him, “ I pwomise I can potect the wing!” 

“I know you will buddy,” Dean smiled at (Y/n) as he passed Ashton to his dad. He turned to (Y/n) and placed his hand on her abdomen. “I, uh…” He smiled. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“And I want to name him or her Sam. Are…are you okay with that?” (Y/n) asked.

Dean kissed her deeply. Every emotion he was feeling was in that kiss. “I am more than ok with that,” He placed his forehead on hers. “ I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled as she rested her forehead against his. Bobby came up then, clearing his throat.

“Uh, Dean?” Bobby said. “I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Dean gave him a smiled not sure what to say, “We did what we had to do to keep the world spinning, sir.”

“One more thing Dean,” Bobby pulled out a letter from the University of Texas, “This is from the Dean of the Master program. Congratulations son.” Bobby handed him the letter and gave his shoulder a strong tap before walking to the others.

(Y/n) looked to Dean, “Well? Aren’t you going to open it?”

Dean’s hands shook as he tore open the envelope. Gently unfolding the paper he began reading.

“Holy shit,” He whispered. “I can graduate next month with my Masters. My thesis was accepted, plus the mission counted as hours.”

“Well hot damn! This calls for a celebration!” John said, hugging Dean. “I think you beat Sam’s…record…” John quieted quickly.

Dean nodded as he looked to his dad, “the uh… the thing you… you said when we were getting on the plane… did you mean it?” Dean cleared his throat.

“Of course I did.” John said. “I won’t be around forever and I don’t trust anyone more than you to run it.”

“Crowley isn’t going to like it,” Dean gave his dad a smirk.

“I already dealt with it.” John laughed. “According to Rowena, I am a swampy bollock bastard.”

“What the hell did you say?” Dean raised his eyebrow at him.

“That Winchester oil needs you more than they do, and if they insisted on trying to take you, I was sending Ash and Ketch instead.” John said with a shrug.

Dean laughed, “Dad… I really was going to be the one to stay… I drew the short straw… I should have… he pulled my oxygen and pushed me in… I’m his big brother… I should have protected him more.” Dean whispered.

“I don’t blame you.” John said. “I just wish that you both could’ve come home, but I’m glad I didn’t lose both of you.”

“We’re having a debriefing and dinner,” Michael said, walking up to Dean. “And I…I want to shake your hand.”

Dean held out his hand, “the roughneck with the engineering degree from Texas isn’t so bad now huh?”

“I owe you a thanks.” Michael said. “And I would be honored if you decided to come work with us here at NASA.”

“I appreciate it… But I have an Oil rig to take care of,” Dean shook his hand. “It’s a family business.” Michael nodded and walked away. (Y/n) took Dean’s hand.

“Come on honey.” She said. “I think we have a dinner to attend.”

“Any dessert plans,” Dean whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

“Easy Winchester,” (Y/n) kissed his lips taking his bottom lip and nipping at it, “Don’t start something you can’t finish”

Dean walked up to Jessica and pulled her into a hug, “He never stopped loving you… I

I wanted to bring him home sooo bad Jess. I really did.”

“I know Dean. I know.” She hugged him tightly.

Dean went with the rest of the crew to get debrief and to get ready to fly back to Texas. Throughout the flight Metallica was sung and distractions from (Y/n) helped Dean. But the hole left by Sam still hurt. When they reached Texas, they were allowed to go to the places they were staying to get ready for the dinner prepared for them.

During dinner (Y/n) stayed quiet as everyone spoke. She couldn’t help but feel sad and guilty. She should have done more to help Sam, to help him realize that he had family and that there was hope for him.

“Hey,” Dean’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Whatever it is… we’ll get through this together.”

“Yeah,” was all she said as she took in a deep breath and drank her water. “I hate that he’s not here Dean. and i’m thinking back to where I could have talked to him more. Reached out… done something, anything.” she breathed.

That night, Dean watched as (Y/n) slept. He gently let his fingers dance along her exposed skin. He moved her hair away from her face before draping an arm around her pulling her close and kissing her head. He looked down at her sleeping form, tears pricked in his eyes as his hand found their way to her abdomen, he could feel the small baby bump there. It was just starting to form. Taking a deep breath he slowly pulled away from her and got out of bed. Thankful that she stayed sound asleep, Dean looked over at Sadie who (Y/n) insisted on having in the room with them.

“Come on girl,” Dean whispered, “I know you can’t sleep either.”

Dean was numb as he walked around Sam’s house. He had Jessica and Ashton stay with them and he convinced his dad to join them. With Sadie padding along behind him. Dean made his way to Sam’s liquor cabinet. He had only ever done this one time when he couldn’t sleep. Looking through the different bottle he smiled finding the whiskey. Not bothering with a glass he looked through Sam’s videos and made sure the volume was not too loud where it would wake the house. He lazily ran his hand over Sadie as he watched some of Sam’s videos. One of them made him sit up straight. It looked recent and it looked like he did it in his office just after he volunteered to go up.

“Hey Dean.” Sam said. He was sitting at his desk, his bobblehead and the picture of Ashton visible. “I figure if you’re seeing this, I’m not around to stop you from going through my stuff.” Sadie whined at hearing Sam’s voice. “Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t know if I die on the mission or something else. I just want you to know that I love you, and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You didn’t have to give up your childhood to help take care of me, but you did. You put so much of your money up for me so I didn’t have to worry about trying to work and do school. You spoiled me, and I just wanted to repay you for everything.” Video Sam wiped at his eyes and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from somewhere off camera. “I want you and (Y/n) to be happy. If I don’t come back from this, I have it set up that you and her, dad, and Ashton and Jess are well taken care of.” Sam offered Dean a small smile. “I love you Dean.”

Dean watched as Sam got up and shut off the camera. The video snowed for a little bit then turned into Sam giving a presentation to some astronauts. Sam had recorded over his own work to get a message to Dean. And it was tearing him up inside.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered, listening to all the technical stuff coming from Sam’s mouth. Dean listened to it all, it lulling him to sleep. Sam’s voice was a comfort and it made Dean think that he was really here, just hiding. That when they went to have a funeral for him, he was going to jump out and yell surprise. But instead, he curled up on Sam’s couch and fell asleep, dreaming of his brother.

And that’s how John found him the next morning, bright and early. Sadie was laying with her head on Dean’s legs and the rest of her body at his feet. When John came in, she jumped up to be let out. John did, and then went over to Dean, gently shaking him awake.

“Sam?” Dean asked, sitting up and looking around. Only to realize that it wasn’t Sam shaking him awake. “Oh. Morning dad.”

“How are you feeling?” John asked.

“How’s it look?” Dean asked, motioning to the empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. “I’m freaking fantastic.”

“I’m going to go get some boxes and stuff.” John said, rubbing the back of his head. “It was just me thinking, but it might be better to deal with all this now instead of stretching it all out.” John tried to look anywhere but Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea…” Dean cleared his throat. “I’ll make breakfast for everyone.” John nodded. He left to grab the materials and Dean woke everyone up by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Jessica looked relieved as she watched Ashton eat.

“He’s only wanted yogurt for breakfast for the past month.” She sighed. “It’s refreshing to see him eat actual food.” (Y/n) hugged her before eating her own food. Dean watched them, feeling that something was missing and knowing exactly what it was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Something to Believe In by Poison (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y2ItpKiabc)

“You can have all these, except this one.” Jessica said, handing Dean the box of home movies. “This one is personal.”

“Ooooo, Jess and Sam made a sex tape!” (Y/n) teased, making Jessica turn red. John was playing with Ashton for a minute. His back had started to hurt carrying things, and Dean, Jessica, and (Y/n) told him to take a moment and relax. So he was spending time with his grandson.

“You sure you want me to have all these?” Dean asked. Jessica nodded.

“I have a friend who works for WOAI and they have been going through the process of copying tapes to DVD. They told me if I wanted to slip them a few home movies at a time, they could do it for me. So I might just grab a few here and there so I can have copies.” Jessica explained. Dean nodded and set the box of tapes with the stuff he wanted.

“I didn’t realize Sam had so much stuff.” (Y/n) said.

“He was always a bit of a pack rat.” Jessica laughed. “He said things had memories and all that.” (Y/n) nodded and rummaged through a box of old toys. She recognized some of them from childhood and assumed Sam was holding on to them for Ashton. She pulled out a bag of cars and almost burst into tears.

“What?” Dean asked, looking over. She opened the bag and pulled out a white, 1968 Camaro Hot Wheels. “Oh my god!”

“I gave him this and told him to kick your butt.” (Y/n) laughed through the tears. “I can’t believe he still has it.”

“Ashton would just love to see this.” Jessica said, holding up the bag. “He’s very into cars right now. After Sam bought him one for Christmas last year, that’s all he’s been about…” She sighed softly. (Y/n) put the Camaro back in the bag and smiled at Jessica.

“Then these are Ashton’s.” She told her. “And maybe when he’s a little older, him, Dean, John, and his cousin can go see a race or something.” She put a hand on her belly. Jessica nodded, tears in her eyes.

They continued to split up things into what was going home with them, what would be donated, and what just needed to be trashed. After awhile, John came back to join them. Ashton was taking a nap on the couch and John wanted to help. As they worked, something caught his eye. A blue bag with black graduation caps on it.

“Wow.” He said. “He never gave you the gift.” He turned to look at Dean.

“Gift? What gift?” Dean asked. John handed him the bag.

“When I found him, he had a gift for you.” John told him. “I don’t know what it is, but he wanted you to have it.” He shrugged. Dean looked to (Y/n).

“Well, go on. Open it.” She smiled. Dean pulled out a card first and read it. Sam congratulating him on his graduation and how proud he was of his big brother. Dean was smiling big at Sam’s sloppy handwriting and his poor attempt to draw the two of them standing by each other. He slipped the card back into the envelope. He pulled out the tissue surrounding a heavy object with glass around it. He picked it up carefully. It was a desk clock made out of gears with Dean’s name on the bottom. But that’s not what made Dean burst into tears.

Underneath his name, it stated that the gears came from a 1967 Chevy Impala that was being fixed up in 1991.

Dean had fixed up Baby that year and had never been able to find the parts he had replaced. He figured that they had just been thrown away at some point. He didn’t realize that Sam had gotten this made for him. (Y/n) hugged Dean tightly as he cried. She felt her own tears running down her face.

“Hey,” she whispered to him kissing the top of his head. “I’m going to sound really, really sappy right now. But, you remember what my dad said… about people we lose not being gone?” she placed his head in her hands putting her forehead against his.

“Y-yeah….” Dean said, sniffling.

“We can talk to them any time we want,” she sniffled, “the wind is just going to cary our voices wherever they are,” she gave him a gentle kiss.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Dean sighed. “God, I’m going to miss him.” Jessica hugged him then, followed by John. They were all going to miss him so much.

****

“All I’m saying is that when they make a movie about this, Jensen Ackles could play you and Jared Padalecki could play Sam.” Jessica said, taking a bite of her pizza.

“Oh come on! That pretty boy looks nothing like me.” Dean huffed.

“So you’re finally admitting he’s pretty?” (Y/n) teased. Dean glared at her as she laughed.

“You think you’re so funny.” He rolled his eyes. “Look, if anyone if playing me in a movie, it’s Mark Wahlberg. That’s all there is to it.”

“I was thinking Ben Affleck.” John said before taking a sip of his beer.

“Not you too!” Dean said. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” John just smiled and shrugged.

“Are we all ready for tomorrow?” Jessica asked. Everyone silently nodded. (Y/n) rubbed her back.

“It’ll be okay Jess.” (Y/n) said. “It’ll be okay.”

****

The Next Day

Dean went driving around early the next morning. He wanted to think of anything except the fact that he was burying his baby brother today. Or well, they were having a graveside funeral for an empty grave, because there was no body to bury.

Something caught his eye as he drove. He pulled over and parked so he could peer through the windshield at the side of the building. On the brick, painted by faded, was an old Pez ad.

_“De!” Little Sam said as they walked hand and hand towards the store to get some candy. “Look!” Dean looked over to see the spaceman Pez ad. “We could be spacemen! And eat Pez all the time. Oh! And play with monkeys!”_

_“Yeah Sammy.” Dean laughed. “Why don’t you be a spaceman and I’ll be the guy who builds your rocket?”_

_“Deal!” Sam smiled at Dean. “Wait…can I have a nightlight in space?”_

Dean didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the tired burn on his eyes. He got out of the car and slipped on some sunglasses. The store that the ad was painted on the side of was an old toy store. He made his way in, seeing a wall of Pez dispensers.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” The sweet old lady behind the counter asked.

“I, uh…my brother is being buried today. And he was an astronaut. Do…do you have any Spacemen?” Dean asked, feeling awkward right then.

“Oh, let me look hun.” She said, going to examine the collection. She came back a minute later.

“Was your brother one of the ones who went to space and stopped the asteroid?” She asked. Dean nodded.

“We both were up there.” Dean admitted. She smiled softly at him.

“My husband has this priced at $50, but for you, how about $25?”

“I can pay the full price…” Dean said. She shook her head.

“You saved our lives. It’s the least I can do.” She told him. Dean sniffled a little and paid her.

“Sam saved your life,” Dean said as he headed out of the store. “Not me. I’m no hero.” With that, he went back out to the Impala and headed to the graveyard.

Dean’s family was all gathered there, as well as the astronauts from the mission, and even some people he had met for a brief second at Cape Canaveral. Dean didn’t really pay much attention to the service, he just focused on the fact that Sam was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

After it was over and (Y/n) headed towards the Impala, Dean stood in front of the headstone for Sam. He wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll make sure Ashton knows all about you when he’s old enough.” Dean explained. “And I’ll tell everyone I can about how much of a hero you are.” He knelt down and placed the Pez by the headstone. “You got to be a spaceman after all Sammy.” The wind blew softly and Dean knew, just knew, it was Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! We love you all!
> 
> Song for this chapter: Keep Me In Your Heart by Warren Zevon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dscsGRjpxk)

A month after the funeral, Dean sat with his graduating class all ready to receive their masters. Many of his classmates recognizing him and thanking him. But he shook his head and made sure they knew it was his brother that saved him. He wasn’t that special, his brother sacrificed himself for all of them to live. Dean stood waiting for his name to be called to receive his degree. As he shook hands with the Dean and grabbed the paper stating his degree would be mailed to him, he looked out at the audience. He smiled at (Y/n) who blew kisses at him. Aston was in Jessica’s arms cheering him on. The last person he looked at beamed at him with tears in his eyes. John gave him a wave and placed his hands in his heart giving him a slight nod. Dean gave him a smiled and froze when he looked over the audience and saw a familiar face. 

There staring back at him was Sam. He gave him a small wave and a smile. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, but Sam was gone. He was imagining things. He looked back at his family and smiled. He was happy to finally celebrate his accomplishments with them. 

He just wished that his brother could’ve been there to see it.

Dean and (Y/n) got married a few months after the funeral and his graduation. It wasn’t a big wedding or anything, but it was still beautiful. (Y/n) wore a simple ivory dress that helped to fit her baby bump. John had helped her walk down the aisle, as Jessica stood by (Y/n). Ashton carried the ring without tripping like he did during the practice, and they had stood a picture of Sam by Dean just like in his dream. 

McLeod was told to shove it, and Dean took over as John’s right hand man for Winchester oil. John was going to be retiring soon, and actually focused more on the office than actually going to the rig. A picture of Sam hung in the office, mainly because Dean just did it and no one messed with it.

(Y/n) was 5 months along when they finally decided to find out the sex of the baby. A little girl. Dean had been so happy he cried.

“Looks like Sam really is a girl.” He joked, making (Y/n) smile and cry at the same time.

“You are in so much trouble though,” she told him, “Don’t think I don’t know you weren’t a saint when we were still just friends.” (Y/n) teased. “I can’t wait to see your face when she has her first boyfriend.” 

“Oh no… she is not dating until she is 30,” Dean told her seriously. “Yeah, my baby girl is going to be dating boys, with me right by her side on her dates and my colt within reach.”

(Y/n) smacked his shoulder, “now look who’s turning into his dad.” 

Dean pulled her in for a kiss before running his hands along her baby bump, “no matter what, she is going to be loved.” 

“Damn straight,” (Y/n) agreed as she gave a soft sigh. She loved feeling Dean’s hands on her baby bump. She leaned up on Dean and smiled, “Mommy is going to need a very, very special massage later,” she nipped at his ear. 

“Oh? Well, I guess I better finish up the rest of the paperwork so that we can get home and I can help you… relax.” Dean smirked against the nape of her neck as he laid kisses along her skin. 

(Y/N) giggled as his stubble caressed her skin. She was going to pull him in for a kiss when her phone rang. 

“Hello?” she answered but was met with incoherent sobs and the sound of her name being called. “Jess? Jess honey what’s wrong? Is it Ashton? Are you guys hurt?” 

“No, I’m…. I’m sorry it’s not that it’s just…. I’m pregnant.” 

The End


End file.
